It's Gonna Get Weird
by ianna28
Summary: AU The Tower caters to only the most elite and upscale patrons, with Tony at the center. Loki takes the gig as the new house band, but wonders why he agreed after meeting Stark and The Tower's owners. Why does SHIELD's Fury rub him the wrong way? And why doesn't Tony annoy him more? Loki/Tony slash. M for language, and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not gonna lie, this is almost a crack!fic. And because I don't have enough on my plate, but I blame my friend, Miss Fantastic, for feeding my muse. It started with a Facebook post, that led to some weird Loki/Tony conversations, and then led to this. It's (not so) loosely based on The Killers music video for Mr Brightside, which may or may not be based on Moulin Rogue. So needless to say, I own none of that. I've never written anything of this tone, and it's exciting and scary at the same time. Hope you like. In parting, it's gonna get weird.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki stood int he center of the small stage and looked out at the venue that would be their new gig. His other band mates were setting up their own instruments, getting ready for some kind of sound check as the buildings inhabitants wandered around, preparing the "business" to open.

Loki jumped at the sudden crash of symbols behind him and turned to glare at their drummer. The brunette just grinned as she started a low beat without looking away. "Did I scare you, darling?" She purred and Loki's lips thinned as he pressed them together.

"Don't call me that, Sparkles," he hissed out and turned around again. "I'm not the one who decided to go out last night to get shit-faced. This will only exacerbate that hangover that you're all trying to cover up."

"Maybe you wouldn't be such a Gay Fienemy if had gone out with us last night," Sparkles shot back and smirked when she saw his long fingers curl into a loose fist. "Well, I'm ready- Whoa." She leaned forward when she saw a small group agents walking by. "SHIELD sure does have some lookers working here."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please stop ogling the help, it'll only get you in trouble."

"Or, I'm sure we could out some kind of deal," a blonde said as she walked over to the band. She adjusted the cuffs of her silk jacket and smirked a little. "You are, of course, free agents that I signed to provide entertainment. The rules of fraternizing with the help don't apply, if you can pay." She smiled slyly and walked past Loki, letting two fingers trail across his jaw. "Would you like to meet some of my, hmm, agents before we open?" She glanced back at the others, but stood close to Loki. Despite the fact that he was several inches taller than her, she commanded the attention of the room like none other.

"Ah, Megs, I think-"

"Yes!" Sparkles stood quickly, sliding her drumsticks in her back pocket. "Loki and I say yes," She slid forward with surprising speed and wrapped an around around the raven haired mans arm. "The other can continue setting up."

"Splendid," the proprietor smiled and motioned for them to follow.

Loki let out a sigh and was answered with an elbow to the side. Megs, who looked no older than her early 30's, (Loki wondered that had cost her), led them around the main lobby and through a set of ornately carved doors that looked like they had been custom ordered. Multi-colored doors lined the hallway, and Loki imagined that behind said doors was a very spacious room containing at least one bed. A few girls walked down the halls, slipping into a room to prepare it no doubt.

Megs passed through a second door and the sound caught Loki by surprise. Here were the dressing rooms. Men and women dashed about, clothes, accessories, makeup, and, much to Loki's slight shock, hair were flying through the air between doorways.

"It looks a mess now, but this is where the magic starts," the blonde stated, obviously used to the chaos of the room. "But, my girls," she smirked as her fingers trailed along the side of one of the half-dressed girls running by, "and guys do me proud."

"Sooooo," Sparkles trailed off, peeking in some dressing rooms as they passed them, dragging Loki's stiff body along with her. She would never tell him that she was immensely amused by his uncomfortableness. "How many guys do you have working for you? And do they all cater just to men?"

Megs laughed, and Loki almost loathed that it sounded pleasant to the ears. She was trained well. "They all have their preferences, but we cater to our patrons with the utmost pleasure." She stopped in front of a door, leading to the obviously largest room and looked inside. Loki and Sparkles were too far to see who was inside as they waited in the hall. "Tone, come meet the new house band."

A man an inch or two taller than Megs stepped out and shot the woman a dazzling smile. She practically purred as she ran her fingers through his messy, spiked, hair. "I was entertaining the thought of getting dressed." Megs hummed a little and let her hand trail down his bare chest.

Loki and Sparkles knew they were staring, who would't, but couldn't stop themselves. Even though the man wore only a pair of black silk pants, he looked good, and he knew it. His brown hair, precision trimmed facial hair, and bright amber eyes paired with his tanned skin, lightly muscled arms, and trim waist and chest turned him into a god.

"Always waiting to the last minute, aren't we Stark?" A deep voice sounded. A taller man, bald with a plain black eye patch, which kind of unnerved Loki, stepped into the hall from a door at the very end of the hallway.

"That's when I'm my best, Nicky," Stark purred as the man grimaced slightly. Loki didn't fail to notice how the new arrivals hand settled on Megs side, facing away from the others.

"I told you, don't call me that."

"I was just showing the new band around," Megs interrupted, knowing where this could possibly lead. She gestured to Loki and Sparkles, of which her eyes practically glistened as she kept stealing looks at Stark, and Loki nodded his head politely. "This is Nick Fury, self proclaimed Director of SHIELD, the owners of The Tower."

"Uh, I thought you owned The Tower?" Sparkles asked and Loki elbowed her side.

"I own the business," Megs smirked as Fury watched them, his expression never changing. "He owns the building, and is my eternal benefactor."

'Ah, this makes more sense,' Loki thought to himself. He couldn't help but glance back at the man who was now leaning against the doorway and watching Loki. They locked eyes for a brief second before Loki looked back at who would consider the management he answered too.

"Well, it's a pleasure that we're able to play for both of you," Loki spoke up, polite to a fault. "And your patrons, of course. We should get back to make sure that everything is working properly." He pulled on Sparkles' arm as they turned around.

"I look forward to the show tonight," Fury called after them.

"Been a while since you showed up in the main room," Tony glanced over at Fury. "Gonna change your eye patch for the occasion?"

"You're lucky your her best," Fury turned back to look at the grinning man. "I'd have thrown you out on your ass years ago." Tony just flashed some teeth before turning back into the dressing room.

Megs let a hand brush over Fury's. "Sometimes it's fun watching you two fight," she said quietly. Fury merely grunted. "It's, exciting, to say the least."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Miss Fantastic and I were talking again last night. Hopefully you'll like what came out of it. :D**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki had slipped over to the bar after the first set had finished and he was currently nursing a water. He glanced over at the large room and saw the bustle of what he could see was actually a successful business, much to his chagrin. Off to the side were two large chairs, both rather big and very comfortable looking, and Megs sat in one, one knee perched over the other delicately as she stirred a drink sitting on a small table to the side. Fury had stepped up behind the chair and let his hand slide down over her shoulder and he didn't miss the small smirk on her face.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away, to where are the business actually took place. There were far more women than male escorts, but that didn't mean that the club catered only to male patrons, not by a long shot, which had amused Sparkles to no end. Loki kept telling himself that a gig was a gig, and this one was semi-permanent one that paid rather well.

"You guys aren't half bad," Loki glanced over at the bartender. His blonde hair was swept to the side and held perfectly in place, while his clothes held an impeccable crispness to them, despite all the moving he was doing getting drinks for both patrons and their escorts. "We've been in need a decent band for a little while."

"Um, thanks?" Loki raised an eyebrow and sipped at his water. The man, Loki thought his name was Steve, laughed a little. Loki looked back over and his eye was for some reason drawn back to look at Stark. He sat on one of the small loveseats, one that demanded the closeness of its occupants, with a tall red head perched in his lap. While his presence demanded attention it was the woman that was giving and receiving from Stark.

"Sooner or later everyone ends up looking at him," Loki glanced back at Steve and raised an eyebrow. "It's only natural," he continued as he made a couple drinks for one of the girls that came up. "Those who aren't talking about him outside of the club, are talking about how to get to him inside of the club." He set the drinks down with a shy smile and turned back to Loki. "He doesn't relinquish control though, that's what makes him such a commodity around here. You want what you can't have, right?"

"I imagine with his clientele there wouldn't be much talk of who takes control," Loki replied, wondering how he got into this conversation.

"Tony doesn't keep preferences," Steve told him and Loki blinked a little. "Making him ever more the challenge that people like to take up." He lifted a knowing eyebrow before walking away to the other end of the bar. Loki glanced over and saw that Stark and red head had disappeared. Loki shook his head and stood up. They had a second set to play.

* * *

The doors had been locked and the rest of the band had gone with some of the 'Agents' to a local bar to celebrate their first night. Loki rolled his eyes a little, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. Any excuse to go out and party. He pushed the boxes of the sensitive equipment off to the side then sat down on said boxes, grabbing his bottle of water.

"I'm surprised to see someone still in the club," Loki looked up and saw Tony walking over to him. His hair had lost it's perfected muss, and he was back in his silk pants, but this time paired with a short red robe. He flashed Loki a sly smile. "Very few actually stay inside after a big night like tonight."

"This was a big night?" Loki raised an eyebrow. It had gotten crowded, that was for sure, but Loki had the feeling that there had to have been busier nights.

"Well, a big night for some people," Tony let a hand run across Loki's shoulder as he walked around him to look at the instruments that had been deemed safe to keep out.

Loki shivered slightly and glanced back to watch the man. "Careful, Sparkles might kill you if you messed with her drums."

"Me? I got the feeling that she'd rather let me do something to her when we met," Tony smirked over his shoulder, but kept his hands to himself.

"You're not made of dried animal skin," Loki snorted and leaned back on the boxes against the wall. "So if everyone else is out, why aren't you?"

"I'd thought your band mates would like to keep the attention on them tonight," Tony replied, circling the drum set before moving to the speakers. "My reputation wasn't born in The Tower, and I naturally draw attention wherever I go."

"A little full of yourself?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Not this time," Tony shot an amused look over his shoulder. "I usually stay in anyway, in case my, company, is wanted after hours." Loki raised both eyebrows, but Tony didn't continue. The shorter man turned and walked closer to Loki, hips moving on their own. He let his hand trail across Loki's neck and up to his jaw lightly. "What about you? Looking for anything?"

Loki quickly stood up and took a step back to hide the shiver that ran through his body. "Nope," he shook his head. Tony just raised both eyebrows, slightly shocked. "Just cleaning up the set."

Tony studied Loki closely, and Loki tried not to fidget under his scrutiny. "You've never slept with an escort, have you?" Loki's nose twitched a little and Tony let out a short laugh. "I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"I've dealt with bigger egos before, Stark," Loki informed him, not letting anything slip. "Wait until you get to know Sparkles." Tony let out a snort and feral grin.

"I'm sure we'll both be looking forward to that." Loki rolled his eyes.

"She actually had eyes for someone else tonight," Loki informed him as he moved to grab the empty water glasses he had left form the performance. "Some blonde in the purple shirt-"

"Barton?" Tony barked out and Loki turned slightly. "She was giving Barton eyes over me!"

"You were rather occupied tonight, if I recall correctly," Loki shot back. He scoffed at the pleased look on Tony's face. "Why doesn't Fury like you?" That got rid of the smile, but only for a second.

Tony walked over and circled around the chair that Megs had been sitting in for most of the night. He stopped behind it and splayed his hands out, sliding them down the sides slowly. "Fury doesn't like me, because Fury doesn't like to share." Loki stared at him for a second and Tony continued, moving to slip into the chair with a practiced grace. "Megs didn't make this place it is now with a sharp business mind. No, she has experience. More than me, and she likes to show it."

"Does she often sleep with her own employees?" Loki quickly caught on. Tony laughed lightly.

"My, you are polite to a fault, aren't you?" Tony let his legs hang over the arms of the chair. "You're asking if the two biggest whores get the nasty on?" Loki's faces scrunched in distaste. "When she wants to. It's been a less occurring event over the past few years, though."

"Are you disappointed?" Loki set the glasses on the bar and turned around. He jumped a little, pressing his back against the bar when he saw Tony suddenly in front of him. He thought he was the only one who had mastered moving that quietly.

"Disappointed that it frees up some of my nights?" Tony smirked, sensing the tension in Loki's body. He walked his fingers up Loki's arm, not taking his eyes away from Loki's. "I'm a very popular person, on and off the clock." He leaned forward, letting his lips rest milimeters above Loki's. "Maybe one day you'll find out why." Tony pulled away and turned, walking away and through the carved wood doors.

Loki's eyes were wide, but he didn't let go of the bar. His knees couldn't support him yet.

Sparkles was going to be pissed that she wasn't here for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have a running joke going on with myself with each chapter. I wonder if anyone would be able to find it. :)**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

"Loki!" The man jumped from his bed when his shoulder was suddenly grabbed. "Oh my god, have I got some of the dirtiest gossip!"

Loki turned, blinking weary eyes up at the brunette, who was clearly feeling the alcohol induced rush in her body. "What are you talking about? What time is it?"

"I don't know," she waved her hand around as she pushed Loki closer to the wall and plopped down on the bed. "It doesn't matter, not when I am about to tell you the best thing ever." She was talking fast, and even on a good day Loki had trouble keeping up with her. "And it includes a fascinating love triangle with more twists and turns than a day time soap!"

Loki sat up slowly and rubbed his faces with his hands. Almost four in the morning, he had been asleep for almost an hour. "I'd be remiss to ask just how much you have had to drink," Loki muttered and looked at his drummer, her face reminding him of a new puppy who had just been shown the biggest shoe to chew on.

"It includes everyone's favorite one eyed man, and-"

"Megs, and Stark," Loki finished for her. He almost felt bad. Not enough.

"How did you find out! You didn't even come out drinking with us," Sparkles pouted for all of three seconds. "Did you sleep with one of them? Was there a threesome? Was it Megs and Tony? Oh, I bet it was-"

"Stark told me," Loki stopped her.

"I bet he didn't tell you the best part," she leaned in, noses almost touching. "I bet he didn't tell you about the kid. Her kid." No, Tony had not told him about that, he thought as his eyes widened a little. "Because Tony doesn't know," her grin became feral, as it often did when she had secrets that wouldn't stay a secret.

"How does one exactly hide a pregnancy?" Loki asked as Sparkles sat back on her knees on the bed.

"You hide it when your not-baby daddy buys your business a new building, and you disappear because of moving and paperwork, and a little rumor about being deposed." Sparkles was practically vibrating with all the information she was spilling.

"What you're attempting to tell me is that Fury bought this building, and purposely hid her while she was pregnant?" Loki raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a completely impossible fete.

"For the five to six months when she couldn't hide it," Sparkles grinned. "They've been in The Tower for what, almost seven years now?" She suddenly leaned forward again, pressing Loki back down on the bed. "There's a kid running around somewhere."

"Oh no," Loki pushed himself up, moving Sparkles back down, like a human see-saw. "Don't even think about it. We have been given an opportunity to keep a regular paying job, and I'll not have you mess it up because you want to go snooping around chasing a rumor."

"It's not a rumor!" Sparkles insisted, pushing Loki back again. "Put enough alcohol into a person and they'll spill everything. Three of the girls helped her, and still help sometimes."

"Then let them keep doing it," Loki pushed her back until she flipped onto her rear. "You are not involved in this secret, and neither am I. What those three decide to hide from everyone else is their business."

"Aren't you even interested in who the baby daddy might be?" She blinked up at him. Loki knew what she was insinuating.

Loki pointed a finger in her face, causing her eyes to cross. "Do not tell Stark about this."

Sparkles eyes lit up suddenly as she focused her attention back on him. She smiled slowly and and nodded, getting up from the bed. "Oh, yes, of course." She giggled and Loki glared at her. "I wouldn't dare upset any budding feelings between the two of you!" She ran out of the room before Loki could reach for something to throw at her.

"Insufferable women," Loki grumbled before he flipped back on his bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

* * *

Loki had insisted on waking Sparkles up five hours later, as retribution, telling her she had to help him set up for practice. "I was left to clean up last night, you can help set-up this morning." Sparkles groaned, rubbing her head and Loki smirked.

"Cruel, cruel man." They walked into the main room and stopped when they saw they weren't the only ones awake. "Cruel man sent from the heavens to bless me." Half a dozen of the Tower's men were up and moving furniture around. Most of them shirtless.

"Morning you two," Steve greeted as he walked by with a box of glasses in his arms. Loki thought that he could feel the drool coming from Sparkles.

"Why is he just a bartender?" Sparkles murmured. Loki couldn't deny that the man was in good shape for someone who worked at the bar.

"Because he wouldn't accept my invitation to be my protege," the two turned to see Tony staring at Steve as he walked by. "Oh how I want to train him. Oh well, I still have time after I train the new guy."

"New guy?" Sparkles raised an eyebrow. "Does training involve volunteers?" She grinned and Tony turned an appraising eye to her. "I may or may not know of one, maybe two, but mostly one."

Tony chuckled and stepped closer to them, running his fingers along Sparkles' shoulder up to her neck. She shivered a little as Loki rolled his eyes. "Volunteers are always appreciated. I feel I should inform you that he's brunette though," Tony leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "A little raven told me you have a thing for blondes."

Loki's eyes widened slightly and he took several steps away from Sparkles. "Is that so." She growled out and flicked a particularly menacing glare at the bands lead singer. "I'll have you know that I am an equal opportunist, Mr Stark. And that I officially volunteer Loki to also help." The two turned to look at the shocked singer.

"What?!" Loki would later claim that he was practicing his falsetto.

"Perfect," Tony purred. "His name is Bruce and he's on his way up now. Our lovely man of a bouncer just called me to let me know."

"The bouncer?" Sparkles blinked, soundly sounding nervous and glancing over at Loki. The main door started to open as she spoke to Tony. "You don't mean-"

"Thor?" Loki's eyes had widened when he saw the two new men walk inside.

"-Loki's step-brother," Sparkles finished lamely and Tony raised both eyebrows.

"I supposed that means they wouldn't consent to a three way then?" Tony looked at Sparkles.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once you go green... hehehehehehehe**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki had somehow managed to disappear from the room before Thor had noticed him and walked over to Tony with a shy looking Brunette. "Bruce!" Tony grinned and pulled the man into a hug. Sparkles watched him a for a second and thought he looked vageuly uncomfortable, then wondered how this was going to work out.

_Loki, you rat bas_-

"Sparkles," Thor smiled down at her, surprised in his eyes at seeing the woman, cutting off her thoughts. "It is always a pleasure seeing you again."

"It's going to be a pleasure hearing this story," Tony muttered under his breath before Taking Bruce around to meet the others that were still in the room.

"Hey," Sparkles smiled vaguely, wondering how Loki had managed to disappear and not bring her with him. "Sure has been a while, didn't know that you were working here though."

"Yes," he nodded and glanced around the room. "It was actually somewhat of an accident."

"Accident, sure," Sparkles jumped a little when she turned and saw Clint blonde-fucking-gorgeous Barton standing next to her. "Big guy happened to be in the wrong place at the right time after we moved here. Some douchehats were outside, trying to ruffle up some of the girls on their way to the bar. Megs was out there, but they didn't exactly listen to her."

"Then this giant cuddlebug shows up," Tony continued, coming back with Bruce next to him, who was trying to catch up with the story. "Didn't hesitate in taking our side, and Megs offered him a spot here right there on the spot." Thor grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks a little flushed.

"Cuddlebug?" Sparkles raised an eyebrow, looking at Thor then back to Tony. "I didn't think I would ever hear someone refer to Thor as a cuddlebug." Tony just smirked.

"Alright, well, I'm going to take these two," Tony grabbed Sparkles shirt and put his other hand on Bruce's arm. "Training you see." Tony grinned and pulled the two away. Barton started to laugh at the matching surprised faces that Bruce and Sparkles wore.

"Sorry, hun, I know you wanted a little more time with your blonde-" Tony laughed when Sparkles smacked the side of his arm. "I promise to make this worth your while.

"You had better," she grumbled a little as he led the two towards his own personal room. Tony closed the door, turning a little wooden panel on the doorknob over as he did.

"Banner, this is Sparkles, part of our new house band," Tony introduced as he walked over to his (overly-large in Sparkles jealous opinion) walk-in closet. He dropped his robe onto a chair and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and t-shirt to throw on. "Newbies unite!" He grinned and looked at the two. "We're gonna start things off nice and easy, which is one phrase that should be used to describe me."

"You really do have a large ego," Sparkles said and Tony just grinned.

"Megs has given me complete control over this," Tony moved to sit on the bed then pat the spots on either side of him, and the two almost hesitantly walked over. "So for the first week, at least, you're gonna observe, and learn. I'm going to teach you the ins and outs, and you'll be almost as good as me."

"I don't need to be taking notes do I?" Sparkles blinked a little at the rich tone in Banner's voice. She supposed that maybe Megs and Tony knew what they were doing.

"Only mental notes," Tony told him then turned to face Sparkles a little more. "Today, touch." He reached over and let two fingers move along the outside of Sparkles ear gently and she let out a little sigh. "Get them where you want them using just your fingers." His hand traveled down the side of her neck and towards her clavicle. "This works on both men and women, but I find that women are a little more sensitive."

His fingers moved up to move along her jaw line, turning her head slightly. His other hand moved towards her side, sliding across until his fingers splayed out tortuously slow across the small of her back. Sparkles let out a soft moan and closed her eyes. Banner just watched, taking every movement with curious eyes. Tony pulled his hands away and the woman squeaked as her eyes shot open.

"You try now," Tony moved back on the bed so Banner could get closer. He grinned and watched the two of them.

* * *

Loki had decided that now was as good a time as any to explore the place that he would be staying at for a while, waiting for the coast to be clear. Almost ten years later and Loki was still trying to avoid his adoptive family, and he could never actually answer why he wanted to avoid Thor.

Loki stopped when he heard little feet running across the floor and he turned to see a little girl, blonde hair held up with ribbons, turn the corner. She stopped before she ran into him and blinked, looking up at his with warm honey eyes.

There was the sound of slower moving feed coming from around the corner and the little girl suddenly gasped, running behind Loki and pressing herself against one of his legs, trying to hide. Loki blinked and looked back but she quickly motioned for him to look back up. He did and saw Megs turn the corner casually, still dressed her pajamas and robe.

"Morning, Loki," she smiled at him and moved to walk past him. The little started to push against his leg and he turned to keep his front towards Megs. "How was your night?"

"Oh, it was fine, until my drummer came in drunk to wake me up," he answered as he watched the woman glance around the room. "If I'm not supposed to be up here-"

"Oh no, it's fine," she walked around the room and the furniture. "If there was a room, or floor, that you weren't allowed on then the doors wouldn't open for you."

"Are you looking for something?" He bit his lip when he felt tiny fingers pinch his leg.

"A someone rather," she turned to share a knowing smile with him. Of course she knew where the little girl was, she knew where everything and everyone was in the building. He had that feeling. "You wouldn't have happened to see a small blonde eight year old around here, have you?"

"Hmm," he tapped his chin in thought. "I can't say that I have, but I haven't actually been up here for very long."

"Yes, you did seem a little distracted," she nodded, and smirked looking at something past his shoulder. "I assume you wandered up here by accident really. You seem the type to lose yourself when in deep thought, not that there is anything wrong with that."

Loki was about to respond when he got a shiver down his spine. A sudden squeal rached his ears and he jumped forward, turning and almost tripping over a chair as his heart starting beating twice as fast.

"Not fair!" The little girl giggled as she wiggled in the grasp of one Nick Fury.

"Not fair is right," Loki murmured, eyes wide, hand clutched to chest.

"We both know that today is the day that Mommy makes her special breakfast," Fury turned the girl upside down and she giggled. "I for one don't wanna have to wait."

"Loki, join us for breakfast," Megs placed a hand on his arm. He couldn't say no now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once you go green... hehehehehehehe**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki kept his gaze down on his plate for the first tense minutes of breakfast, trying not to focus on how weird it was that Fury was acting so,... domestic.

"Loki," he glanced up when the little girl, Sabina, said his name. "Isn't that the name of a Norse god?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and nodded. "It is, not many people actually know that."

"She's made it her mission to reach through all the books in the library," Megs commented taking a drink from her glass. "Then I'll have to get some more and hope she doesn't read through all of those too quickly."

Sabby just smiled as she kicked her feet back and forth on the stool, happily chewing her white-chocolate chip pancakes with raspberries. "When school starts again I get to skip a grade, because I'm that much smarter than others my age." She wiggled when Fury had reached over to pinch her side. "But I'm not supposed to brag about it in front of the other kids."

Loki chuckled a little, smiling fondly at the little girl. "We think that perhaps she's spending too much time with Tony," Megs said as she watched Sabby tried to avoid tickling fingers. Loki blinked and looked over at the mother.

"He's been told about the rumors," Fury commented when he finally caught Sabby waist, tickling her. Megs laughed and Loki couldn't help but notice the natural tinkling, she was just that good.

"Put enough alcohol into anyone and watch how gullible they turn into," Megs took Sabby from Fury's arms and set her back on the stool. "Just like a certain eight year old needs to be stuffed with food."

"Daddy grabbed me first!" Sabby's eyes got big as she looked up at Megs. Loki ignored how weird it was that Fury was being called Daddy.

"Eat up butterfly," she pat the girls behind as she returned to her own plate.

Loki helped clean up the dishes as Megs sent Sabby off to get changed from her pajamas. "Everyone knows about Sabina," Megs said to Loki. "Just like everyone knows that the three of us have a history." Loki fidgeted a little. He didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "What no one believes though is that Sabina is in fact Fury's."

"The devil you know," the patched one smirked a little as he re-tied his robe. Megs rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"Does Stark know?" Loki asked because he knew he was close enough to the stairwell to make a quick run if he needed too.

"Not many people know," Megs answered. Loki nodded once. "Although your brother knows." Loki tensed a little. "Every Thursday is pancake day, by the way. And this floor is open anytime."

"You just want me to babysit," Loki murmured and the matching smiles between the two confirmed his words. "I'm leaving." He threw up a hand as he disappeared down the stairs.

Loki reached the main floor when he saw Sparkles coming back from the private rooms, looking decidedly tense. "Hey," Loki reached out to put a hand on her shoulder to guide her back over to the stage.

"The next person who touches me will be having sex with me," Sparkles grumbled and Loki took a couple steps back. "Either that, or dying."

"What the hell did they do?" Loki asked, keeping a sizable distance from the drummer.

"That's the problem!" She shook her arms a little. "They did everything, then nothing. Nothing at all."

"You did volunteer." Loki took another step back when she shot a glare at him.

"Wait until they come find you."

* * *

Loki sat in a bay window with a book propped up on his knee, his other leg straight out and Sabina was leaning against it with her own book propped in her lap. A month after the accidental breakfast Sabby had wanted to learn everything that Loki knew, and he had been roped into being her tutor for school if she needed it.

Loki also came up to the library when he was trying to avoid Thor.

"If you're not careful, you two will turn into a couple of books yourselves." Both occupants looked up to see Tony walking towards them. Loki blinked a little as Sabby jumped down and ran over to the man, giggling.

"Hi, Uncle Tony," she smiled up at him "Have you come to collect Loki?" Loki raised an eyebrow. He was clearly missing something.

"I have, my smart little one," Tony bopped her nose with his fingers. "It won't be for very long, I haven't forgotten about our trip today."

"Can Loki come too?" Her eyes got big and round. Loki glanced back down at the book, glad he wasn't falling victim to the gaze.

Tony blinked looking down at the eight year old, then over to Loki, looking rather casual with the book on his thigh. It was a different person from the lead singer that he saw night after night, full of confidence and commanding attention just enough to let everyone know that he was there. Somehow, Tony hadn't been able to get that attention on himself. Yet.

"Of course he can," Tony smirked when Loki's head popped back up. "Why don't you run up and get changed while I talk to Loki, then we'll tell your mom that we're leaving." Sabby hopped a little, put her book down on one of the tables and ran from the room, leaving the two men alone.

"The Tower is closed tonight, I have no band obligations, and yet you sought me out," Loki spoke softly from his book. "Obviously, Sparkles must be occupied as well."

"Banner is," Tony stoked the edge of his facial facial hair, "getting some last training in." He smirked as Loki rolled his eyes. "I think that Barton plans on stepping in later though."

"Oh please just keep her out of my rooms tonight, I need the sleep," Loki bemoaned and Tony sat down in the spot that Sabby had taken up. "Why did you come up here?"

"Various reasons," he shrugged a little. "Curiosity mostly. Like, why you keep avoiding Thor." He watched, and felt, Loki tense at the mention of the bouncers name. "Brothers, right?"

"Step-brother," Loki quickly corrected.

"That's not the way he tells it," Tony raised an eyebrow. Loki stubbornly refused to look away from the book, even though they both knew he wasn't reading it.

"He always looked at things differently," Loki said tersely. "If that is the reason you've come up here, then I suggest-"

"I can always tell when you're annoyed, your accent and speech become more pronounced." Tony looked at him and Loki glanced up. "Something tells me that being in a band was not your first choice out of school."

"And working here was yours?" Loki snapped back.

"I have my reasons," Tony shrugged.

"As do I." Loki closed the book and got up, slipping his leg out from behind Tony.

Tony reached out quickly and grabbed his wrist, standing up with him. He pulled Loki back towards him, and when he turned him green eyes were narrowed at him. Tony twisted his hand a little and let one finger run along the inside of Loki's wrist. Loki subconsciously relaxed in Tony's grip but his face gave away nothing.

"One day, I'm going to get you to let go," Tony told him. "And afterward, you'll thank me."

"I doubt it." Loki pulled away and took a step back when he heard little feet run back into the library.

"Okay, I'm all ready!" Sabby ran over and took Tony's hand, then grabbed Loki's. "Let's go find Mum quickly." She started to tug them towards the door and Tony shot Loki a knowing look before they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bonding time!**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

"One thing!" Tony called out after the little girl who took off into the girls clothing department. He sighed a little and shook his head, smiling fondly. Loki watched him from the side then looked over to try and keep track of the bouncing blonde hair.

"Does she often get spoiled like this when you two go out?" Loki asked the shorter man.

"Only if I have to come and pick something up," Tony answered, leaning against a pole. "I had something special ordered, and I was told that I needed to pick it up myself." He glanced over and saw that Loki had raised an eyebrow. "I'll need to try it on and get it fitted," Tony's fingers rubbed at the hem of his t-shirts.

"Is it something for your patrons?" Loki tried to think that Tony would have a little more sense than to bring Sabby with him for something like that.

Tony laughed and Loki watched him. "It's completely the opposite of what you're thinking. You can see it now if you want." Loki went to question him and omphed when a bundle of eight year old slid into his side, an outfit in her hand.

"Okay, I'm ready." Tony chuckled and took her hand and the three of them walked down the stairs. Loki had been unaware that there was an alteration department in the basement. It got weirder when Tony greeted the man at the desk in fluent French.

"I'll be right back," Tony looked at his two tag-a-longs as he followed the man back behind a curtain. Sabby just smiled up at Loki as she rocked on her heels, the outfit draped over her arms. She seemed to know what was going on.

A couple minutes later the curtain opened and Tony was standing on a raised platform, looking at his order in the mirror. "I think that the inseam could be-" He was answered in some hurried French and Tony grinned a little when he saw Loki and Sabby watching him. "The pinstripes suit me, don't they?"

Loki was not prepared to see Tony Stark in a perfectly tailored suit, that had probably been made in a different country just for him. Black with golden pinstripes, the double breasted jacket gave a hint to the golden patterned waistcoat underneath.

"Is this for another one of Pepper's big parties?" Sabby asked as she watched the frenchman take a few measurements. "I think this one might be your best suit yet, Uncle Tony."

"Thanks, little bean," Tony grinned and adjusted the jacket, moving his shoulders up and down a little. "It certainly feels like one of the best, that's for sure. Jack is the best." Loki only watched with a confused expression, trying to figure out just what was happening.

Jack started to speak to Tony again, who answered back in French, and Loki was still trying to figure that one out, when the curtain closed again. Loki had waited until the little trio left the Alteration shop before asking one of the many questions on his mind.

"Why do you need a suit?" Loki glanced over at Tony, Sabby holding onto both their hands, her bag of clothes in Tony's other hand.

"I think I've mentioned before that I have a reputation outside of The Tower," Tony smirked a little. "And as it happens I have a private function to attend next month, thus the need for a new suit."

"Alright, so what do you do that requires attendance to these functions?" Loki asked next. Tony was going to make him ask each question one by one instead of just telling him, because that's the idea of fun for Tony.

"I'm inventor," Tony grinned. "Heard of a little thing called the Arc Reactor?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. Of course he had, who hadn't heard of it? "Well, of course. They only power half of the United State's largest cities."

"We're working on making them smaller, and more affordable, for smaller cities too," Tony said casually. "I myself am working on a miniaturized version. For kicks and giggles."

"You're trying to tell me that you invented the Arc Reactor?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm improved upon it, finished it one would say." Tony shrugged a little. "My dad actually built the first prototype."

"Your dad?" Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Howard Sta-" He stopped and looked up. Right into the shit eating grin of Tony. Of course, one Anthony Stark was the son of famed engineer Howard Stark, of S Enterprises. It now made sense. "Oh, you're good."

"I try," Tony said as Sabby started swinging their arms back and forth. She pulled them towards an ice cream parlour, with no complaints from the two men. Loki wanted to keep questioning Tony. "You now the red head that comes once a week?" Tony asked as Sabina went about picking her ice cream flavour. "She works for me, brings me paper work and stuff. I still kind of own the company."

"She works for you? And she comes to see you at The Tower?" Loki raised both eyebrows. "What exactly is her job title?"

"Personal Assistant with benefits?" Tony tapped his chin a little. "Miss Pepper Potts, she's kind of amazing."

"If you own S.E., then why do you work at-" Loki stopped when Tony put a finger on his lips.

"Uh uh, no one needs to know that." Tony shook his head. "Every person that enters the building is bound to sign a non-disclosure agreement, legal things. My identity is safe. There's a great team of lawyers to back that up, too."

Megs and Fury had probably slipped one of those agreements into the forms that they had to sign before they started working at The Tower. "Okay, then why are you working somewhere else, and not out running a business?"

"Because I just own it, I'm not acting-CEO," Tony answered easily. "I have to sign some papers, make some appearances, throw in a couple of inventions, but right now everyone is still happy with the Arc Reactor." Tony waved his hand at the ice cream flavours and Loki shook his head. Pulling out some bills he paid for Sabby's ice cream and they left, walking slowly back towards The Tower. "The basement is actually my workshop, I go there mostly when I can't sleep."

Loki took all the new information in, never knowing that the man he looked at only as a sexual deviant actually had a whole different side to him. "Pepper is kind of the go-between for me and Obi." Look raised an eyebrow at him. "Acting-CEO, he's a family friend, helped me out when my parents died."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Loki asked suddenly. "Aren't you afraid that I'll tell someone, or something will get out?"

"Well," Tony started, and Sabby glanced up between the two of them. "I know you won't say anything." Tony looked at Loki and smiled, a genuine smile that made something twist inside Loki's chest. "I also expect that now that I've spilled some of my past, I'll get to hear about yours soon." Loki snorted and threw his hands up as Tony laughed. But the feeling didn't go away. Neither did the sudden feeling that they were being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No one expects the Spanish Inqui- Oh wait, wrong fandom. :)**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki should have known that not even the mighty Tony Stark could keep Sparkles out of his rooms. To his credit though she lasted a week before she practically kicked the door open at four in the morning.

"Lokiiiiiii," Sparkles practically moaned as she fell on his bed landing on his legs. He hissed at her as he sat up, pulling his legs out from underneath her. "Oh my god, I, uhn, jesus, seriously." Loki just raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm in a relationship now."

"With Banner?" Loki raised both eyebrows. "Is that even allowed?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it's mostly with Clint?" She tapped her chin as she slopped onto his back, then moaned a little. "Is it considered an open relationship if there are three people involved, all at the same time." She squeaked when she suddenly found herself on the floor.

"That is disgusting, and you're getting it all over my bed." Loki pulled his blankets closer to himself, trying to wrap himself away from the woman on the floor.

"Don't knock it till you try it," she pointed at him, but didn't move from her spot. "But seriously, I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Take your happy emotions and leave my room with them, please," Loki nudged her back with the tip of his foot. "I do like to sleep at night, specially when I've got to go out and pick up the instruments."

"Oh, that's tomorrow?" She glanced up at him. "Want some help with that?"

"Will you be up and willing, or will you be too drained to copious amounts of copulating?" Sparkles blinked up at him once, slowly, before answering.

"Don't worry, help will be there, ready and willing. What time?" She reached for a pen and started writing a note on her arm. Loki sighed and told her before pushing her up and out, never leaving his warm bed.

* * *

Loki glanced at his watch again, holding his green and black leather jacket in his hand. He had told Sparkles to be here at ten. That would have given her ample time to sleep, and him time to have breakfast with Steve and drink some tea.

"Hey there, Rock of Ages," Tony grinned as he approached Loki, sliding a light jacket on over his button down shirt.

"I'm actually waiting for Sparkles to come," Loki told him, glancing at his watch one more time. Quarter after. He could have known she wouldn't show up. "She's late."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tony said and Loki raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you she asked me to come and help you? Well, surprise?" He chuckled a little as Loki let his hand drift back down. "I think she was all sexed out last night. Trust me, she wouldn't have been much help, not with what I've been teaching Banner. I trained Clint, too."

Loki slowly ran his hand down his face before sliding his jacket on. "Alright, your help is better than no help at all. Come on, we have several stops to make."

Tony followed Loki down the stairs and to the back entrance where Loki's van was parked, and how Tony avoided being seen directly leaving The Tower. "What exactly are we doing? I wasn't able to get much out of her last night." Loki blinked a little as they slipped inside of the van. Tony was helping him without a reason as to why?

"Well, we've sent the instruments, and most of the equipment to be checked up," Loki started to explain as he started up the vehicle. "The drums get a cleaning, the guitars get a tune up, as well as all the wiring checked on along with the keyboard, amps and mics. With more regular shows we decided it would be a good idea to send them in a little more than usual."

Tony nodded a little as he glanced over at Loki before looking out the window. "I used to know how to play piano and violin," Tony said conversationally. "That was years ago, but every so often I'll play around with the baby grand on the upper floors."

"What about your violin?" Loki asked, genuinely intrigued. He wouldn't have pegged Tony as the musical type past rock music.

Tony smiled softly. "Haven't played in while, but it was my favourite when I was younger. It kept my hands moving, kept me busy, and man did I pour myself into that little stringed wonder." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I have to be constantly doing something, especially with my hands. Not many people have seen me when I'm unable to keep myself occupied."

"Is that why you work here?" Loki glanced over at the billionaire and secret male escort.

"You like to keep asking why," Tony chuckled a little. "You're a detail oriented man, aren't you?"

"I like to know the facts, to have a plan, to be prepared," Loki answered as he pulled off to the side in front of a row of shops. "Kind of like how you have to keep doing something, I have to have to things planned."

"Interesting," Tony murmured, mostly to himself, as they got out of the van. He followed Loki into a music store and started to examine the instruments lying around. Loki watched from the corner of his eye as the employees went back to get the amps and mics. Tony ran his fingers over some keyboard keys, lightly pushing down on a few to create a simply melody. He watched Tony stop by the stringed instruments, his fingers plucking expertly at a cello, then viola.

Loki was roused from his observations when the guys came out and he directed them to the van. He watched them load up the van, then went back to settle the bill. As he folded the receipt up and placed it in his pocket he turned to see Tony running fingers down the strings of what looked to be a well-loved violin.

"Ready?" Loki called, pretending that he had seen Tony. The shorter man nodded and walked with Loki back to the van.

When they pulled up to the next shop to pick up the keyboard and other stringed instruments, Loki pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Sparkles, not really thinking about why. His phone buzzed in his pocket while waiting for the instruments to be gathered, and Tony was once again looking through the store.

'Y u wanna kno?'

Loki shuddered a little. She knew that he hated chat speak.

'Can you just find out?' He slipped his phone back into his jacket and settled up the bill before herding Tony away.

"I think we should stop for lunch now," Tony suggested. "You can't just drag me out and not treat me to something special?"

"You're like a little kid aren't you?" Loki smirked slightly as they slipped into the van. Tony just grinned.

Tony was able to wait several minutes before talking again. "Why did you want someone to come with you?" Loki blinked a little and glanced over at a stop light. "I mean, neither one of us had to do any heavy lifting, and I'm sure you'll make the rest of the band grab this stuff when we get back, so I can't help but wonder why you wanted someone to come with you."

Loki licked his lips slightly and concentrated on the road again. "You never know what's going to happen when picking up some stuff. I could have needed your help." Tony just nodded a little, seeing that Loki was becoming a little uncomfortable.

* * *

It took a week, Loki mused as held the box under his arm. It took a week from the first thought to now, and he still wasn't sure why he wanted to do it. The band was done playing and he knew that Tony was done for the night, even if the Tower wasn't closed yet.

Loki knocked on Tony's dressing room door, watching the man slip the towel from his slightly damp hair inside."Hey," Loki waved a hand a little, trying not to focus too much on the fact that Tony was shirtless. Tony stood up and waved him inside.

"Done playing for the night?" Tony took the towel from his shoulders and wiped under Loki's eye. "Your stage makeup is running," he smirked a little and Loki scrunched his face a little.

"When I take my shower from, performing," Tony smirked at Loki's attempt at humor, "I usually go to sleep right after. I had something that I thought you might like." He held out of the rectangular box. "I have no real use for it."

Tony raised an eyebrow and took the box. "Well, you're not the first to give me a present." Tony motioned to a smaller box sitting on a table. "Pepper dropped it off, saying it was something from the office. I think I'll open yours first."

Loki rocked back on his heels a little as Tony sat down in one of the few chairs in the room. He looked inside and blinked, then reached inside and lifted out a rectangular wooden case. When Tony opened it he froze, and Loki held his breath.

Tony gently, more gently than Loki had ever seen, lifted the violin from the case. He turned it over, knowing what he was looking for. The instrument had been polished and stained years ago with an almost gold color. There were initials carved on the back of the neck. AES.

"Surprisingly, no one liked the stain job on this fine instrument, and it'd been sitting in a little music shop just outside Manhattan," Loki said as he watched the man examine the violin. The one that he used to own when he was younger.

"Holy shit," Tony breathed. "I can't believe you found this." Tony stood up then grabbed the bow from the case, running his fingers along the strings. He dropped the bow on the strings, letting loose a couple practice techniques still ingrained in his memories.

Loki watched Tony, the way his eyes closed as he lost himself in something so familiar, like reuniting with an old friend. Loki felt that knot in his chest again, warm, but not unwanted. Tony placed the items back into the case, locking it and sliding it securely under his chair so it wouldn't get trampled on, he turned back to look at Loki. Loki felt his breath catch slightly at the sheen in Tony's eyes, and the man suddenly wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. Smiling Loki pulled him closer.

Until he felt something cold and heavy on the back of his neck. And the ominous click of a hammer being pulled back on a gun. He wasn't expecting that.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No one expects the Spanish Inqui- Oh wait, wrong fandom. :)**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki stood still as Tony slowly pulled away from Loki, eyes betraying nothing. He backed up, slowly putting his hands out to the side. There was a hand on Loki's shoulder, moving him to the side. "I'm sad to see you didn't open my package first, Tony," a rough voice said from behind Loki.

Loki locked eyes with Tony briefly. "I tend to open ones that are hand delivered, Stane." Loki's eyes widened slightly. He knew that name, it was Tony's acting CEO. "I thought I had been a little quieter than this."

"I have ears everywhere, Tony," the man said almost affectionately. "I know when someone is trying to get into things that shouldn't be seen."

"And I like to know when people are using my company to double deal," Tony shot back. Loki winced a little when he felt the gun pressed into his neck a little more.

"I don't think you want your little friend to get hurt, Tony." Tony took another step back. "I don't think you want anyone to get hurt, so we'll play this my way. I've got all the exits to this place guarded, no one is getting out. All you-" Loki was suddenly jerked down when Stane ducked when Tony threw something from his dressing table at him.

Loki grunted and his vision swam a little, a ringing in his ears, when he felt something heavy hit the back of his head. He wobbled a little and shook his head, realizing that he was still on the ground, the hand no longer holding him. He moved to push himself up, then cried out, dropping to the ground when there was suddenly a searing pain in his shoulder. His hearing suddenly returned full force and Tony was yelling.

"Now we do this a different way," the man grabbed Loki's injured shoulder, pulling him up, ignoring Loki's shouts. "Grab the box Tony, or I'll put another hole in him." Loki watched as Tony grabbed the smaller box, and he was suddenly jerked backwards.

"Tony?" Both Loki and Tony froze when they heard Thor's voice calling down the hall. Loki felt himself be swung around, putting Tony and himself between Thor and Stane. "Tony are you-" Thor froze when he was in full view. Loki watched his fists clench and unclench at his sides as he looked at Loki. This was actually the longest they had been in each others presence since Loki started working there.

"Back out the door," Stane said to him, this time holding the gun out towards Thor and Tony.

"It would be wise if you would unhand my brother," Thor growled, and Loki groaned. He could practically feel the smirk behind him.

"This got a little more interesting," he squeezed Loki's shoulder again and Loki jerked in his grip from the shooting pain. "You'll move if you want him to stay alive." Thor looked at Loki for a second before Tony moved up, nudging his arm. Loki was moved forward when they started walking.

There were only a couple of people in the main room when the group came out. To Loki's clenching gut Sparkles was one of them, settled in the laps of Banner and Barton, with Megs and Steve talking by the bar. The latter two moved at once until the gun was fired up, making Loki flinch slightly at the sound being right by his ear. They could hear the doors being locked from the outside and knew that Stane really had done his homework.

"Everyone sit." Tony dropped the box on the bar as they all moved over to the couches. Loki and Sparkles looked at each other until her eyes flicked to his shoulder. As Loki glanced down he could see that rivulets of blood had started sliding down his arm and were dripping from his fingers.

"I was pretty sure that you weren't allowed to come here anymore," Megs spoke first. She was standing next to Tony, both of which were the only ones still standing. "I'm curious as to how you got in."

"You've let your security go a little lax, Audrey." Megs scowled at him as he used her first name. "Of course, if this were fifteen years ago I'm sure you could have talked your way out of this one. I've been told you don't take appointments anymore." Tony grabbed Megs arms before she could move towards him. Loki could see why he was a business man, he had information on almost everyone.

"Do any of them know just how well Tony knows you?" He was redirecting and stalling, Loki could hear it in his voice. "How you were seen around the mansion after his parents died? How you two met-"

"Because you called her there," Tony interrupted. "What do you want, Stane?"

"That feels a little impersonal, Tony," the man almost sounded offended, then he sighed. "Well, I think it's obvious."

"The company is still mine," Tony growled.

"Not for long." Loki frowned a little when Stane let go of him, pushing him forward towards Tony and Megs who were closest. He glanced over to the small table when he thought he heard a series of beeps and whirs of gears. Tony heard it too. Then everything went white.

* * *

The first thing Loki is aware of is the yelling. There are two voices, one sounds like Megs, the other sounds like Banner. He's then aware that he lying down, but his head is on something soft. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up, his vision blurry, dark spots swimming all over.

"-make me do this here!" That was Banner's voice.

"If you want him to live, you will." He didn't know that voice. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and there was suddenly a warm hand on his cheek.

"Shh, do not try to talk." It was Thor. Thor was there? He was whispering as the others yelled, and he was vaguely aware of someone gasping in pain. Loki tilted his head slightly and saw that Thor had his head resting in his lap, keeping him still. There was debris and broken furniture everywhere, and the distinct smell of smoke and flames.

"If you want this one to live also, then you'll do it," Loki frowned when the voice got closer and someone who was not Obadiah Stane was in his vision. The man pressed a foot to Loki's hip and he suddenly jerked at the immense pain, Thor's hands keeping him pinned down. He tried to cry out, to yell at him to stop, but he couldn't. There was a fire in his throat and tears of pain started to well up.

"Bruce," Loki dropped his head to the side when he heard the pained voice. It belonged to Tony. "I trust you." The attention was turned back to them as the man walked away.

He could feel Thor's hands shaking with contained rage as he held him. Suddenly a smaller hand took Loki's and he saw Sparkles at his side. "Hey handsome," she tried to smile at him. "Now don't try to move, you've gone and gotten yourself into trouble again." Loki shot her a look.

"We've bandaged your shoulder form before, but it's kind of hard to um," Sparkles started to twist her fingers. "You've got some burns on your side. That's what the pain was when he stepped on your hip. And, well, you're not gonna like this." Loki just stared at her. "You kind of can't talk for a while. The bomb, you remember the bomb right?" Loki's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, the bomb, well it was close to the bar. We tried to get all of the glass and metal out of your neck, and then bandaged it. So you can't talk until we're able to get you to a hospital."

"We are unable to leave," Thor continued. "It seems that there was another force keeping an eye on Tony. It seems they did not want Stane to kill him and so tampered with the original bomb." Thor glanced to the side, not meeting Loki's eyes. Neither did Sparkles.

"Bruce is a doctor, apparently," Sparkles said. "He told us what to do. And he's currently trying to save Tony's life," she said quickly, but Loki caught it all. His eyes widened and he glanced over. Somehow they had gotten a sheet under Tony, it was stained with soot and blood. Someone, it looks like Megs, was holding onto Tony's head while Bruce and Barton were hunched over him.

Loki took a breath as a wave of nausea rushed through him. He closed his eyes and tensed a little. "Do not worry brother, I shall not let any more harm come to you." Loki reached up slowly and put his hand on Thor's arm, then pointed off towards Tony. "Nor Tony, I swear it." Loki nodded before he let out a breath, letting the darkness wash over him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm an angsty person.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

There was screaming, it was loud, and there was yelling, then there would loud pops and explosion, things breaking. Loki just wanted it to stop, he needed to get some sleep.

The sudden silence had his gasping for breath, his eyes opening, then squinting against the light. There was a beep, then another, and it continued. "Mr Odinson?" Loki frowned and squinted to the side, seeing two fuzzy figures standing off to the side. "Are you alright? Please nod or shake your head." It was a soft, soothing voice. He nodded once after he was able to straighten up his thoughts. "Good. Do you know where you are?"

Loki blinked a couple more times before he shook his head, then looked around. There was a tightness in his arm and he glanced down to see there was an IV in his arm, and something on his finger. "You're in the hospital. Can you remember what happened, hun?"

Loki closed his eyes, trying to think. He went to see Tony, had something to give him. His violin, that's right, he had tracked down his old violin. He remembered the way that Tony had admired the ones a week ago. Was it a week ago? Then there was Stane, and the gun, then a bomb? Tony. His eyes shot open as he started to breath faster, the beeping increasing.

"Loki? Loki, listen to me, it's okay."

"Loki." That was Thor's voice. Loki looked over as Thor took his hand. He wasn't supposed to be here, he had tried his hardest to stay away from his family, he had to stay away. No one could ever find out, Tony couldn't find out. "I am here brother." Loki squeezed his hand and started to calm down. Lifting his other hand he looked at Thor and started to move his fingers.

"Tony? Yes, he is here," Thor nodded. The two nurses in the room glanced at the two men, but didn't comment on how they communicated. They worked on making sure that Loki was going to be alright. "He is in a different room, that is where Sparkles is. I sent her to visit him, thinking you would be asleep for a little longer." Loki moved his hand again and Throw frowned.

"You have been asleep for a week." Loki's hand dropped a little and he blinked. "But you have been healing without any problems while you have rested."

"You're still unable to talk," the nurse took over again as the second one left. Loki looked over and noticed that she was tall, and looked to be barely in her thirties. "They had to do a minor surgery to remove a couple of stray pieces of debris, but you didn't just fine. Your burns are healing and should only cause you a little discomfort now. But you let us know if you need anything for it."

The nurse grabbed two little sticks, one red, and one blue, then tied them around the railing of the bed. "The red one is the call button. Press that and someone will be here within seconds. The blue one is for pain. It's set to a limit so you can't keep pressing it," she smirked at him. "Trust me, patients try it all the time. Now I'll leave you to visiting, I'll be back in a little bit."

Loki took a breath and dropped his head down into the pillow. Thor didn't talk, just held onto his hand, and Loki couldn't be more thankful for the contact. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, he was sure that he had fallen asleep, but he could hear a couple of voices talking quietly in the background. Loki lifted his hands and let his fingers do the talking.

"What the hell is that?" Loki blinked his eyes open and looked over. He saw Thor was still there, along with Sparkles and Tony. Tony was staring at his hand. "I wish my fingers could move like that, I'd make a lot more people happy."

Thor merely chuckled. "It is how he and I communicate, we learned sign language when we were younger. He was asking who was here."

"Just your two favorite people," Sparkles grinned, leaning on Tony's wheelchair. Loki noticed that Tony was sporting his own IV line, hanging from a pole on the wheelchair, and had a robe on that covered most of the bandages that could still be seen on his chest. "About time you woke up, you lazy bum. You know, if you didn't want to sing anymore you could have just said something, you didn't need to get glass and metal and crap in your throat."

Loki made a couple of gestures that Thor turned red at and made Sparkles gasp a little. "you have dirty fingers, Loki."

"How do you know sign language?" Tony looked at the drummer.

"Loki taught me," she grinned back at him. "We've been friends for many a year, dear Stark."

"I'm starting to feel a little left out," Tony pouted, and even Loki rolled his eyes. "Well, when does the doc say you can talk again?" Loki shrugged his good shoulder and glanced over to Thor and Sparkles.

"Next week," Sparkles filled in. "And that's so he starts using the muscles again. There'll be no singing for at least two months after that."

"Mr Stark," Tony grinned at the exasperated voice behind them. A nurse walked in with her hands on her hips. "You aren't supposed to have left your room."

"I wanted to visit," Tony pouted up at her. She just stared at him and his smile slowly slipped away. "You're good at your job." She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

"You can come and visit when you're released." Tony sighed a little and waved his hand as he was wheeled out of the room. Loki watched him leave, then turned his head and saw both Thor and Sparkles watching him. He narrowed his eyes at them and they started to laugh.

* * *

Nine days later Loki was getting dressed, waiting for Thor and Sparkles to come and pick him up. He had spent too long for his own liking in the hospital, and he longed to sleep in his own bed. There was a knock on the door and he turned and blinked, then smiled.

"Heard you were bustin out of this joint?" Tony leaned against the door frame with an easy smile. Loki looked him over, noticing that he was still wearing one of his classic t-shirts, but it was covered with a blazer, and he wore dark jeans. He looked more like the business owner he said he was than the best 'Agent' at the Tower.

"Actually," Loki spoke up, his voice still a little raspy from misuse, "they're throwing me out."

"Yeah," Tony laughed and walked in, grabbing Loki's bag. "They had to throw me out, too." Loki could see that there were some dark circles under his eyes, but his color was better than the last time he had seen him. He thought he saw something blue on his t-shirt, but was distracted when the nurse came in with his last discharge papers.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Loki adjusted the sling that they had his arm in to help his shoulder with pain, and followed Tony. "I was coming up to visit and Sparkles told me they were going to let you out. She got caught up with Bruce and Clint, for pretty good reasons that you probably wouldn't know about, actually." Tony pursed his lips together a little. "Actually, there's probably a lot you don't know about. You were pretty out of it these past couple weeks. I mean not that I was any better but-"

"You're rambling," Loki stopped him as they got on the elevator. Tony snorted a little and smiled at him. Loki picked at the lapels of the jacket a little, mocking him with his hands about how his dress had changed slightly. "You look a little more professional."

"Uh, yeah," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I supposed that kind of goes along with what happened." The doors opened to the lobby and they stepped off. Outside Loki could see that there was a black towncar waiting and Loki raised an eyebrow. When they walked outside the driver had opened the door and he stopped when he realized that Tony was headed towards the car.

Tony stopped at the door and looked back at him. "You are allowed to ride in the car. I kind of have your stuff," Tony held up the bag. "It'll be a much more comfortable ride than the van." Loki nodded a little and walked over, sliding in the car first, followed by Tony. "The car kind of comes with the territory."

"What exactly did I miss?" If Loki felt confused before, he was lost now. Tony started to play with his hands and Loki frowned a little. Tony was hardly ever nervous or unsure of himself.

"Stane wanted to kill me, I think you caught that part," Loki nodded. "Well, there are others who don't want me dead, they'd rather have me build stuff for them. One of those groups stepped in, tampering with a bomb meant for me. It kind of sort of saved my life?" Loki had turned slightly to watch the man as the car started to move. "The bits of metal and glass that didn't make it into your neck, made it into my chest." He tapped his chest and Loki blinked when he heard a tapping sound. A tapping on glass.

Loki reached a hand and placed it over the faint blue glow. His eyes shot up to look at Tony. "That's the mini arc reactor I was talking about," he glanced to the ground. "They wouldn't let anyone leave the Tower, so we were all stuck there. You had burns from the explosion, along with Megs and Barton, and they were working on trying to get all that stuff out of you. That's when Bruce noticed me, just kind of lying there. I knew the man used to be a doctor, but good god, can he think on his feet." Tony smirked slightly.

"I had mentioned to him something about the reactor. He wrangled up some magnets and the reactor and, well, now I have a handy new chest light." Loki's fingers splayed out across the reactor in his chest. "They couldn't get all the shrapnel out of my body, so this whole get up is actually keeping me alive. If I were to take it off I would have maybe half an hour." Tony rubbed his face a little with his hand, leaning forward to grab a tumbler of brandy "I think you might have been out of it by that time, I'm not sure. But they had to do the surgery real quick. Not so easy when sitting in the main room surrounded by broken furniture and guns."

"I heard it," Loki murmured, thinking mostly to himself. "At least I think I heard it, I heard a lot actually, and I think I was just trying to sleep. I heard screaming, and yelling, stuff breaking." Loki rubbed the side of his head, feeling the oncoming ache of a headache.

"No one's told you the best part then," Tony leaned back in the seat. "Apparently, SHIELD is not just a group of investor whose boss has the hots for the Tower's boss." Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "Fury has some connections, and even I have to admit that it saved our asses. Had his own little secret group come in and clear the place out, getting EMT's and ambulances there within seconds of an all clear."

The car slowed and Loki watched as they passed through a gate and continue up a long drive. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the mansion that sat at the end of the drive. "Welcome to my home," Tony said as he downed the rest of the brandy. "Sparkles, Barton, Banner, Thor, Megs, Fury and Sabby are all staying here. At least until the Tower gets fixed up." The door opened and Tony slid out, then offered a hand to Loki. "Come get a glance at my other life."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm an angsty person.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki had pushed himself up from the bed and sighed a little before taking a drink of water, swallowing a couple of his pain pills. Sleeping in such a large room was something he wasn't used to. He grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it on before leaving the room. He padded softly through the mansion in his bare feet and wondered if he was the only one that felt out of place. Megs, Fury and Sabby were probably fine, a large bed probably worked just fine for them. Sparkles, Banner and Barton were probably more than thankful for the large bed. He was pretty sure he had seen Steve leaving with Thor earlier that day, giving him a ride somewhere. Thor would have preferred a hotel room to the mansion, and that's probably where Steve was going to drop him off.

Loki could see t he moon shining in through some of the windows as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and leaned against the counter, unsure as to why he was even in there. Was he the only one sleeping alone? Was Pepper sleeping in Tony's room? Or did he maybe have someone else there? Why did Loki care?

"Couldn't sleep?" Loki turned his head and saw Sparkles shuffling in, his hair bunched up and putting Medusa to shame. They looked at each other for a second before Loki moved one arm and she pressed herself into his side. "If you want, I can send Bruce in to keep you company."

"It's only because you have a preference to blondes," Loki murmured as he let his arm rest on her shoulders. "It's just a little weird having to go to sleep without the aid of whatever medication they would give me. Pain medicine doesn't work the same sometimes."

"You're stressed," Sparkles mumbled through a yawn. "You're sounding all refined again. Quit it and go snuggle into bed with Tony." She blinked when Loki suddenly moved away and she lost her pillow.

"I'm surprised that you left your own room," Loki said as he moved to throw his apple away. "I'm sure there are two warm bodies there waiting. You are tired, more so than I am stressed. I'm make breakfast in the morning." He gave a small smile before leaving the room, leaving a mystified drummer.

Tony found him a couple hours later out on one of the balconies. As he stepped out on the balcony he noticed that Loki was asleep in one of the chairs, his arms wrapped around him and Tony raised an eyebrow. He walked over and shook Loki's shoulder lightly but the man didn't move. Sighing Tony leaned over and managed to pick up the taller man, his long legs hanging awkwardly over his arms.

"Oh, you are so lucky I think you are slightly worth this," Tony grunted as he walked carefully into the house.

* * *

Loki woke up, something warm pressed into his chest and let out a little sigh. Slowly blinking his eyes open he saw some dark hair close to his face and they suddenly shot wide open. There was a soft exhale of breath and the person turned into Loki's chest. He blinked when he saw Sparkles was lying next to him in the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked, knowing that she was awake. He always knew when she was faking sleep.

"You seemed like you could have used some company last night," she responded, keeping her eyes closed. "You did seem to sleep pretty well." Loki rolled his eyes then rolled away from her and sat up. "I told Tony to have his little machine get breakfast ready, I knew you'd be out of it."

"Machine?" Sparkles sat up and looked at him.

"You haven't met JARVIS?"

"I haven't even been here twenty-four hours," Loki informed her. "I haven't even seen everyone else yet, this place is rather large. I'm sure it would be easy for me to miss this person."

"I am an Artificial Intelligence created and programmed by Mr Stark." Loki's eyes widened and he froze on the bed when he heard the soft english voice around about the room. "Mr Stark thought that it would be better if I did not startle you. My apologizes."

"Polite little bastard, isn't he?" Sparkles yawned and stretched her arms, letting out a little whine as she did. "No offense J."

"None taken, ma'am."

"Why are you waking up next to me, instead of next to two other men?" Loki stretched himself before reaching over for his daily pills. He'd be happy when he had his next appointment and he wouldn't have to take the medication anymore.

"Became you're like my brother!" Sparkles placed a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Sharing isn't going as easily as you had thought?" The taller man stood up and padded over to the dresser pulling out a shirt. He looked over when she didn't answer and merely smirked. "I'm going to take a shower now. I shall see you downstairs my lovely, yet slightly demented, sister."

"You think I'm lovely?" She grinned as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Loki was watching Sparkles carefully later that night. She had been staring at her phone for most of the night after Steve and Thor had left, and he wanted to know what was happening. Unfortunately he wasn't feeling so fantastic after dinner, forgetting that he was mixing his pain pills with wine.

"Sparkles, I require the information to explain why you are positively glowing at your phone," Loki sat up a little. She looked up slowly with both eyebrows raised. "I have not seen you so enamored with the object for a while, and I wish to know what has you so drawn to the device."

"And I haven't seen you so trashed like this in years," she sat forward a little. "Maybe we should start mixing pills and booze more often." Sparkles suddenly grinned and set the phone down, staring at Loki. "I will tell you, if you tell me something. Like, how do you really feel being here?"

Loki wrinkled his nose a little. "It's weird, because I had never figured that Tony would be quite the man that he is while he is in the occupancy of this abode."

"Stop right there, I'm going to make this easier on myself," Sparkles muttered as she got up and grabbed a bottle of wine. "I need to understand you and the more trashed you get, the more you sound like me." She grabbed two glasses and filled Loki's more than hers. "Drink up, then continue." She watched Loki drain half of the glass with pleasure.

"Anthony is a strange creature," Loki continued, staring up at the ceiling. "He seems to be more matured while he stays here, but that very well could be because of the new responsibilities that have settled upon his shoulders. I do however think that I now had received the better end of the injury list." He took another long drink and Sparkles refilled his glass.

"How do you figure that? You spent many weeks unable to talk, and you can't sing for another two months," she raised an eyebrow and sipped at her glass.

"I will eventually be able to sing again, willing that all the healing continues in the successful fashion that it is now," Loki pointed to her as he swirled the liquid in his glass. "Dearest Anthony will forever be burdened with his own creation in his chest for the rest of his life. I believe that it is a terrible inconvenience, and rather vulnerable if I do say so myself."

"And how do you feel about that?" Sparkles sipped her glass a little, wondering how much of this he would remember in the morning.

"I should like to be there for him. He must be terribly burdened with his thoughts, he should not stay alone for far too long." Sparkles leaned forward and filled Loki's glass again as he phone started to vibrate with a message.

"Perhaps you should go and find Tony and tell him all this yourself," she suggested, swiping the phone away from Loki's traveling hand. "He's down in his workshop, JARVIS will be more than happy to let you in."

Loki blinked and stared at her before he suddenly nodded. "Yes, yes I think that shall be the best course of action. I shall go and seek out Anthony Stark now." Loki pushed himself up and walked away without a second thought. Sparkles brought her phone up and raised an eyebrow, then smirked a little, replying to the message. After a minute she was up and going for her boots and jacket. Loki didn't need to know where she was going, who who she was going to meet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm an angsty person.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Tony stretched his arms as he traveled up the stairs towards his bedroom. He stopped when he saw Loki heading down the hall towards him, a glass of wine in his hand. He had never seen Loki with alcohol. "Anthony Stark!" And now Tony knew why.

"Um, hey Loki," Tony raised an eyebrow and walked a little slower and they met in front of Tony's door. "Are you okay? It's pretty late isn't it?"

"I could not sleep, it is of no consequence," he shook his free hand a little. "I have had conversations that have led to me with a need to talk to you."

"Yeah? What about?" He took the wine glass from Loki and drained it quickly before the man noticed. "Also, have you taken your pills? Because, I hear you're not supposed to mix those and wine together."

Loki scrunched his nose a little. "I need to let you know that I am grateful, to you, and that I would like to be here for you," he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You spend a lot of your time alone, and I feel that for the kind of man that you are, you should not. Be alone. That is." Loki closed an eye as he thought over the words he just said. "I mean, that you have hardly been alone for the past several years. You have lived in the Tower, and now you are here, and you are in your lab."

"You are a little confused right now," Tony opened the door to his room and led Loki in towards the duvet against the wall. "How about you sit down."

"You have taken me in and helped with my recovery, and no one has given a second thought to yours," Loki placed a hand near t he arc reactor and Tony froze slightly, letting the taller man drop onto the duvet. "Mine is one that will some time, yes, but ultimately it shall pass. You will be forever burdened. No one should have to go through that alone, least of all a man like you." Loki reached up and let two fingers brush against the shell of Tony's ear.

He shivered a little and his eyes widened slightly. That was something that Tony was supposed to do. Touch was Tony Stark's forte. "And what kind of man am I, Loki?" His voice was stronger than he thought it would be.

"You are a kind man, a good man," Loki smiled up at him. Loki could not old any amount of alcohol in his system, this much was obvious. "You are also an incredibly handsome man, and one that must hold a lot of secrets, for you are so very easy to talk to."

"You are probably one of the first to say that," Tony chuckled a little and sat on the edge of the duvet by Loki. Loki let his hand travel down, tracing Tony's jaw line, sliding down the edge of his neck and running along the collar of his t-shirt, just lightly trailing the skin there.

"You frequent my dreams," Loki said quietly and Tony's head whipped around so hard he should have broken something. "I think you have before the accident, and I am not sure what to do with that. I have not had to worry about this for many years."

"Worry about what?" Tony coughed a little and crossed his legs suddenly. What the hell was happening? This wasn't Tony Stark behavior. Loki suddenly leaned forward and let his long fingers run up Tony's neck slowly. They ran through the shorts of his hair and Tony felt his head move with Loki's palms. "What are you doing?" This wasn't Loki behavior, either.

"Memorizing," Loki breathed out as his fingers came back down along the side of his face, back down his neck and across his shoulders. "Everything." Tony lifted his hands and let them settle over Loki's, but that didn't stop the hands from falling down his arms. "I haven't done this in a while, I have to do this, this must always come first." Loki brought one of Tony's hands up, his lips brushing over Tony's wrist, but letting it drop.

Tony could feel his breath speeding up slightly as he watched Loki, felt his touches even through his shirt. This was what Tony should be doing to Loki, something that he had wanted to do to Loki for a while. He had always felt that Loki was uncomfortable around that part of Tony though, and for some reason he respected that.

Loki's hands slowed on his chest, running in circles around the arc reactor, careful not to touch it even through the cotton. Tony moved Loki's hand over the reactor and Loki looked up at him, pupils a little larger than usual. Loki's other hand slowly moved down his chest, lifting the hem of the shirt, and slowly traveled up until it brushed against the metal casing in his chest.

"It hums," Loki whispered. "It's like music, it lets off a tone, it demands a song to be listened to." Loki leaned his head down an pressed his ear against Tony's chest and closed his eyes, letting out a little sigh. Tony just blinked then let his hand move to wrap around the back of Loki's neck. Loki started to hum a little melody suddenly as he nuzzled his cheek against Tony's chest. "It dances with music, dances with life, with possibilities. It's warmth, and calming."

"Loki?" Tony breathed out and looked down. After a second Tony pushed Loki's shoulder gently but the man didn't move. He could hear the soft breathing of the man through his nose and let out a long sigh. "Dammit, I wish I could fall asleep just like that," he grumbled. He simply leaned back with Loki still on his chest letting Loki sleep soundly, obviously put out by the pain pills and alcohol. Tony would have to take an extremely cold shower in the morning.

* * *

A bottle of scotch was dropped in front of Sparkles on the counter and she blinked. "Drink." She looked up at Tony and raised an eyebrow as he filled two shot glasses. She shrugged and grabbed a glass, downing it in one and Tony refilled it. "I need to have a talk with you, and then preferably some sex."

"Why not sex first?" She raised an eyebrow and dropped the shot back.

"Because, I didn't get any sleep, and I won't until I get answers." He sat down across from here and looked her int he eye. "And no one knows Loki better than you do."

"Oh yeah, he was gonna come to you last night," she smirked a little as Tony's eyes narrowed. "I had a meeting, so I wasn't able to stop him. He may have been drunk."

"He's a light weight," Tony finished his second shot, refilling both glasses. "and I'm not sure how long we have until he wakes up, he's still asleep in my room." Sparkles raised an eyebrow, taking the shot, but keeping the glass away from the bottle. She was already feeling a little lightheaded from her lack of food and lack of sleep. "We didn't sleep together, and I'm really regretting that now, trust me."

"Sound like someone didn't have fun last night."

"I think he had a lot of fun, I was in pain the rest of the night," Tony growled out. "When was the last time that man got laid?"

Sparkles tapped her chin as she thought about it. "Before I answer, know that the man has the patience of the Gods. I think that it's possibly been four, yes four, years. I try not to know what he does in the meantime, he's like a brother to me, and that's something I don't need to know."

"Four years?" Tony's eyes widened. "That can't be physically possible! I can't even go four months, at the very most."

"When was the last you got laid?" Sparkles questioned as she poured her glass full against, but sipped this one. "It's been a while since the explosion and all." When Tony didn't answer Sparkles raised her eyebrow again. "It's someone in the house isn't it?" Silence again. "It obviously isn't Loki."

"He said some interesting things last night," Tony rolled over the questioning as he got up to grab a couple of glasses of water to combat the liquor.

"Like what? I'm sure I could analyze everything he said." She gratefully took the water. "He can get a bit eccentric while inebriated."

"Well, something about songs, and he started humming when he put his ear up to my chest," Tony scrunched his brows a little. "Said he could hear a song coming from my arc reactor, like it was alive or something. I mean, yeah it's keeping me a live sure, and I thought I was the only one who could get that excited about science-"

"It has nothing to do with science," Sparkles told him quickly. "Have you ever listened to him sing? I mean really listened? He's a perfect pitch genius, there is never a wrong note in anything he sings." She gulped down some of the water before sipping the scotch again. She really wished she had some water now. "Loki falls in that toeing the line of genius and insanity; he says that everything has a song, and sometimes he can hear it. He writes it out, and Tony, I swear to the gods that those are some of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

Tony blinked and pursed his lips a little, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "He'll never play them for anyone else though, never sing anything at any of our gigs. In fact you're one of the few people who actually knows about this." Sparkles suddenly pointed at him and Tony flinched back. "Don't you dare tell him I told you, let him tell you on his own. Loki is very self-conscious about it."

"Why? It sounds like he has a gift, but he-"

"It almost got him thrown into an institution." Tony thought he had never seen Sparkles so serious. It didn't fit her. "Seriously, let him tell you." Tony nodded and she took a breath before finishing off her scotch. "So what else did he say? I'm more interested in what he did."

"That's part of it, actually," Tony scratched at the stubble on his chin. "I always thought that he uncomfortable around most of us at the Tower, at least for the first few months. But last night," Tony groaned a little and let his head thump on the counter once. "I think I learned a few thing from him last night. Where in the hell did he learn that shit!"

Sparkles bit her lip a little, smirking slightly. "That's not my story to tell." It was obvious she wanted to though.

"And what exactly can't you say about it?" Tony leaned forward a little.

"What I can say is that he doesn't know that I know," she knew Tony was catching on.

"What is that you know, that doesn't know about?" He watched Sparkles slide off of the stool, grabbing her glass of water.

"He doesn't know, that I know what he used to do when we were in college," she took a drink of her water, letting her head catch up to her a little. "I know what he thought he had to do to support himself for almost five years." She started to walk away and Tony sat up a little straighter. "That I know that he was the equivalent of the Tower's great Tony Stark in a lower class whore house." Tony's eyes widened as she stopped before disappearing down the hall towards her room. "He's just trying to forget, it has nothing to do with you or anyone else. You guys are the closest things to family the man has ever known." She shrugged a little and slipped down the hall.

Tony slumped back in the chair. "JARVIS?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, sir?" The AI spoke up instantly.

"Do you know how to woo someone?"

There was a pause before the answer followed. "Would you like me to perform a search on the subject, sir?"

"Actually, I think I need to talk to Megs," Tony pushed himself up from his chair. "Tell them I'm coming. Tell Fury it's important, and that he should probably leave."

"Another shining day again, sir?" Tony snorted and smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We aren't done with Loki yet, :)**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki sucked in a breath as he sat up quickly. He reached out for the glass of water and blinked when his hand hit the edge of a headboard. Opening his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in the room he had been sleeping in, and he took a couple of breaths.

"Good morning, Mr Dottir," Loki jumped a little at the english voice before remembering that it was JARVIS. "There is breakfast waiting down in the kitchen, and Mr Odinson has already retrieved your daily pills." Loki blinked then swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Um, thank you," he slipped slowly from the bed, noticing that he was still dressed in his pajamas from yesterday. "I'm sorry, but what room am I in, exactly? I seem to have not remembered stumbling in here last night."

"You are in Mr Stark's personal room," JARVIS responded and Loki's eyes widened slightly. The previous was starting to come back to him. "I detect a rise in temperature and a distinct increase in heart activity. Shohuld you like me to call-"

"No, no, I'm fine," Loki stood up and rubbed her hot cheeks. "I'll just get going to the kitchen now, thank you." He left, feeling the headache creeping up on him. He needed something to drink, he could feel the scratching in his throat that he was told to look out for.

Loki stopped before he reached the kitchen, before anyone had seen him. Did he really want to be around anyone else right now? He remembered that JARVIS had said that Thor had his pills, meaning that he knew that Loki hadn't been in his room. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone where he was. Taking a slow breath he turned around and headed back for his own room. There was a glass there that he could use for water, his pills, and food that his stomach roiled at, could water until later.

As Loki walked in, closing the door and locking it, he turned around and stopped when he saw Sparkles sitting on his bed. She raised an eyebrow at him and he walked over and sat down next to her. Wordlessly she handed him a glass of water that she had been drinking from.

"I'm hiding," she said before he could ask. "Apparently, it's unusual for three people to be in a relationship at the same time."

"Banner and Barton are asking exclusivity?" Loki coughed gently and took another drink.

"Not in so many words, not yet," she sighed and dropped back onto one of his pillows. "It's there though."

"That was not something you were seeking," Loki said. He knew Sparkles, he didn't need to ask. Sparkles snorted.

"I'm in a long standing relationship with your sanity," she shot back and Loki rolled his eyes. "You're hiding from Thor."

"Amoung others," Loki set the glass down and dropped onto the pillow next to her. "Shall we hide together?"

"Just like old times."

* * *

Loki slept for most of the day and Sparkles let him, and not because she was still trying to avoid certain people, no she had her cell phone to keep her company. Text messages to be exact. She could think of no better room to text in secret then the one with her sleeping friend in it. She hadn't expected that someone to come knocking at the door though.

Loki turned and pressed his face into the pillow when he heard some hushed talking in the room. He knew that he only wanted sleep because he had overslept, but he hadn't done it in so long why should he wake up now? Waking up meant he would have to go and face everyone else.

He knew one of the voices as Sparkles as the conversation kept going. He reached up, knocked on the wood headboard twice, and when the conversation stopped her kept his arm raised and started signing to Sparkles.

"Hushed whispers aren't quiet enough for you?" Loki groaned into the pillow and signed again. "If I have to leave the room, then you do, too." Loki's hand stilled for a second before he signed furiously.

"That language is quite unbecoming." Loki's eyes slicked open at the new voice. It wasn't Thor, or Tony, but he knew it. Turning over in bed he blinked when he saw the bartender, Steve Rogers, standing there talking to Sparkles, who was still in her pajamas. "Good afternoon, Loki, feeling better?" He nodded a little as he sat up and grabbed his glass of water.

"You'd rather he signed after he's just woken up," Sparkles smirked a little as they watched him. "He can be rather cranky when he's woken up." One gesture. "Oh darling, no need for that language." Another. "Alright, alright," Sparkles grinned and held up her hands in surrender. "Cap here-"

"Why do you insist on calling me Cap?" Rogers wasn't upset, but Loki thought he saw a fond smile.

"Who doesn't like be called Captain from time to time?" Loki raised his hand, but was ignored. "Anyway, Cap was just checking in on you since you'd been absent most of the day. Told him I was here watching ya, so there was really nothing to worry about." Loki raised an eyebrow. "So, I think I'll just leave with him, gotta get dressed and all, even if it is almost two in the afternoon." Loki kept watching her.

"I do have a question first," Rogers asked before they could leave. "Why are you still signing? You've been talking rather well the past few days." He couldn't help but notice the pained look Loki adopted when he was drinking his water.

Sparkles raised an eyebrow and watched him. "He had a point, actually." Sparkles walked over to the dresser where his pills were and she picked the three bottles up. "Two of these feel rather heavy," she turned an accusing eye on Loki. "Are you seriously telling me that you haven't been taking all your pills?" Loki shook his head before signing. "Semantics. Loki Dottir! You can't just take the pain pills! Does your throat hurt?" Silence. "I should hit you right now." Loki threw himself under the blanket.

He heard her footsteps retreat towards the door and he lifted his head a little. "I'm just going to tell Thor," Loki's eyes widened, "and Tony." He practically leaped from the bed but the two had left the room. He grabbed a shirt quickly and slipped it on before jogging through the door hoping to catch the woman he was regretting thinking of as a sister now.

He turned the corner and ran into Tony's back, almost knocking them both over. Tony quickly turned and grabbed Loki's arms to catch him and chuckled a little. "You okay there, killer?" Loki blinked then saw Sparkles standing across from him, smirking. Loki quickly nodded and started to pull Tony away. "Hey, I wasn't done talking to Sparkles yet," Tony laughed as he stopped Loki.

"That's okay, I'm was just going to say that Loki hasn't been taking all of his meds. Have a nice day boys," she wiggled her fingers in a wave and turned around, leaving them alone.

Tony looked at Loki who only swallowed, but wasn't able to swallow the pain. Tony sighed a little then put a hand on Loki's back and started pushing him back towards Loki's bedroom. Loki started to sign furiously, forgetting that Tony had no idea what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony waved his hand a little. "I was coming to talk to you anyway." Loki raised an eyebrow and Tony opened Loki's door. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you do a scan of the bottles sitting on the dresser? I want an accurate count of the pills inside," Loki watched Tony as he grabbed the glass and went to refill it in the adjoining bathroom. "Take note of the instructions on the label, and every morning can you do another scan? I think we need to make sure that Loki is taking his pills every day." Loki bristled slightly.

"This morning I did note a particular rise in temperature from Mr Dottir," Loki stiffened a little, not wanting Tony to know about the morning. "I believe it is the oncoming of a fever." Loki blinked.

Tony came out of the bathroom with a thermometer in his hand too. "Open up, princess," he tapped Loki's chin he merely glared at him. He stuck it under Loki's tongue and smirked a little, running his thumb along the bottom of Loki's lips. "Give it a bit, I'll get your pills. JARVIS keeps constant scans of my body now, to make sure I'm fighting off infection and the like. He probably scanned you on accident, but aren't we glad he did now?"

Loki huffed and the stick under his tongue started to beep. Tony grabbed it and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, 99.9, yeah I'd say you were starting to get a fever. Probably from these your not taking." He held out a little cap with three pills in it and the water. Loki sighed and took it, taking each pill on its own. Tony waited patiently until he was done, then pushed him back towards the bed.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, I'll have some food brought up. JARVIS."

"Already on its way, sir." Tony smiled and nodded.

"I want to talk about last night." Loki pulled his legs up on the bed and Tony sat down next to him. "But I wanted to do this first." Tony wrapped his hand along Loki's neck and pulled Loki towards him, quickly capturing Loki's lips with his own. Loki's eyes widened slightly, but only for a second before he pressed back against Tony.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I think this got a touch serious on me...**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Loki pulled away first, quickly getting up from the bed and pacing back and in forth in front of the bed and Tony. His hands started to sign furiously and Tony just raised an eyebrow. "You're just rambling now," Tony said and leaned on his elbows. Loki stopped and looked at him. "What? I learned to read ASL. I thought it would be easier if I ever needed to talk to you without someone around."

Loki blinked then let his lips form a little O. '_What did you want to talk about?'_

"Do I really need to tell you?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Should I just start asking questions?"

_'I don't actually remember everything I might have said last night,'_ Loki admitted, dropping into a chair across from the bed. _'Or what I did.'_

"The things that you did," Tony let out a snort and ran a hand through his hair. "Seriously, it just gives me even more questions about you." Loki walked his fingers along his leg. "I suppose you don't actually have to say anything, but I'm gonna keep talking, cause that's what I do, and why not have one more thing that doesn't really make sense." Loki snorted and tried to bite down his smirk.

_'I may not answer everything, but I will have some questions of my own.'_

"I think I'll be pretty okay with that," Tony shrugged a little. "And anything that I can't or don't really wanna answer, I'm sure you could just go to Megs." Loki just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, right. Can I just say first that it's weird being the only one talking. There's usually another voice around to at least interrupt me, but you can't even-" Tony stopped suddenly when something feel into his lap. He looked down and saw the cap to one of Loki's pill bottles, the one that had just hit him in the forehead. "Or you could do that."

Loki held out his hand and Tony tossed it back, watching the sick man grab it and replace it with more grace than a human should have. "Are you sure that you're human?" Loki looked up. "I mean, seriously. That smile you have, when you show it off, and your long legs and fingers, that inhuman amount of grace you have and stage presence. I'm not convinced that you aren't a god like you were named after."

_'Somehow I didn't picture that as your first question,_' Loki remarked, leaning back in the chair. _'As far as I'm concerned, I'm human. But if I weren't, do you think that I would have let myself get hurt?'_

Tony licked his lip. "That's actually a good point. Okay, anyway-" They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door peeked open and Sparkles stuck her head in then grinned,

"Oh good, I haven't missed much." She pushed the door open with her foot, closing it with her hip a tray in her hands. "I have food for everyone, and even some booze." Loki shot her a glare but she easily ignored it. "I imagine that there hasn't been much talking, so that's what the booze is for." She looked at Tony. "Just a few glasses and he'll tongue, or rather fingers, will open right up."

Sparkles phone started to vibrate on the tray and Loki reached over for it. She slapped his hand and grabbed it quickly. "Not this time, this is punishment. Now you two have fun, and go ahead and have some sex when this is all over." She flashed her teeth and left the room.

Tony opened his mouth but Loki held up a hand quickly and waved him over to the door that hadn't been shut all the way. Tony blinked but walked over anyway.

"Still avoiding someone?" A voice sounded down the hall, too faint to recognize.

"None of your business," Sparkles replied to the voice. "If we leave now we can get there in time for the opening act." There was an answering snort and the two walked away. Loki and Tony glanced at each other for a second, confused.

"I'll ask JARVIS later," Tony shrugged and they sat back down. "Last night," he didn't miss the way Loki tried to look away, "you did some confusing things too. You did some stuff that I thought I was the master of."

_'Oh?_' Loki raised an eyebrow, but didn't look Tony in the eyes.

"Let me just cut to the chase, because this is turning awkward," Tony cut in, worried he might have to grab a pillow so he didn't make Loki uncomfortable. "I wanna get to know you Loki, I wanna know about little Loki, and awkward puberty Loki, and even college Loki."

'No you don't,' Tony would have missed the words if he hand't of been looking for them.

"And in return you get to know more about little Tony," Tony leaned back on the bed a little. "At least, just think about it, okay? Cause I'm serious." They sat there for a couple more minutes before Tony pushed himself up. "Don't forget to eat, and take your pills, alright?" He gave a little smile at Loki then walked over and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. Loki blinked, still looking at the floor. "I'll check on you in the morning, and maybe then we can start talking." He let his fingers trail across Loki's shoulder before leaving the room.

Sighing Loki slumped down in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't something that as supposed to happen. He stared up until his eyes were no longer wet, then pulled himself over to the be and under the covers.

* * *

Tony closed his eyes as the fingers brushed through his hair gently, head in a lap, as he stared up, hands folded over his stomach. "Things weren't supposed to happen."

"You'll have to be more specific, Tony," Megs' voice said softly, looking down at him. "What things? Things with Loki?" He grunted a little. "You mean that you weren't supposed to develop feelings for someone?" She let out a light chuckle, like little bells that always made him feel better, even when he was younger. "Tony, people are always going to feel something, you know that."

"He's just a singer!" Tony groaned and rubbed his palms over his face. "I've seen a lot of them, I've slept with a lot of them."

"We both know he's not just a singer," Megs scolded lightly. "Tony, he tracked down that damn violin I thought I'd never see again. You can't tell me he's just a singer."

Tony smirked a little, thinking of the golden stained instrument in his room. "You liked it," Tony smirked a little. "You used to love it when I'd play after sex."

She scoffed slightly and ruffled his hair. "What do you think he means to you Tony?" She asked suddenly and Tony just blinked. "I'll tell you what I see. I see someone that has denied to have sex with you, has actually talked to you like an actual person because he doesn't care that you sleep around for a living, and someone that was only concerned for you when you were both hurt."

Tony blinked and looked up at her. "What? He couldn't even talk-"

"And made Thor promise that you would get out of there safely," Megs finished. "He told me when Loki was in surgery. Loki was more concerned about what had happened to you. He doesn't care that you're a billionaire, that you own a company, and who knows why, but it seems he doesn't care that you're basically a whore, Tony. Good god, what else could you want from someone?"

Tony took a couple of slow breaths. "Sparkles told me-"

"Oh I know all about his past," Megs waved her hand. "You forget who I'm sleeping with."

"Hmm, yes, quite," Tony pursed his lips a little and sighed. "Is this what you felt like?" Megs raised a brow. "When you started sleeping with Fury? I mean, were you this conflicted? You still sleep with me sometimes, although I feel like that's actually come to an end."

Megs smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah it has," she started to run her hand through his hair again. "I went through the same stomach turning feelings with Nick that you're going through with Loki right now. And even after I found out some of his secrets I still knew that I couldn't be without him. Now, we have a beautiful little girl together, and," she grabbed Tony's hand and put it against her stomach, "a second on the way."

Tony blinked the sat up and grinned at her. "You frisky minx. When did you find out?"

"When we were all getting checked up on at the hospital," she chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "Listen, all I'm-" They stopped when they heard a door slam in the hallway. Tony grabbed her arm and they both ducked down to the floor as two voices came from the hall.

"Looks like you already my choice for me," Sparkles growled out as she stomped by the back of the couch.

"Hey now," Barton was right behind her and Tony and Megs looked at each other. "You were asked weeks ago, you've been avoiding us."

"Maybe because I needed time to think," Sparkles rounded on him and Tony started to lean up. Megs grabbed his head and kept him down. She wanted to hear the whole thing. "But then I find you with some red head-"

"It's what I do!"

"This is a house not the Tower!"

Megs was practically sitting on Tony to keep him on the floor.

"Well, I guess, thanks for making that choice easy for me," something heavy hit the ground and they assumed Sparkles had thrown something at Barton.

"I guess you'll be off to tell Banner-"

"It's not of your business what I do now, either of you for that fact." She huffed and stomped off. They heard Barton's retreating footsteps and waited a couple more minutes before they got back up slowly.

"Holy shit," Tony breathed out. "She probably went to see Loki." Megs nodded and they both scrambled to their feet, running down the way that Sparkles went.

"Hey, come on," They stopped before rounding a corner when they heard Steve's voice. "Talk to me? Please?"

"I'm not in the mood right now, Cap," Sparkles tired voice sounded. "I'm actually just, really tired."

"I can see that, but you're not gonna get any sleep this way. Come on, talk to me and then you can sleep, trust me."

A hand wrapped around Tony's mouth and then Meg's mouth and they both jumped. They were pulled back suddenly and saw a pair of bright green eyes glaring at them.

"Seriously, it's a bunch of stupid stuff going on, nothing-"

"Something that will make you feel better if you talk about it."

Loki pulled them back down the hall and into one of the entertainment rooms. _'She'll kill you if she found out you were listening.'_

"We just wanted to-" Loki held up a hand and stopped Tony's words.

_'Leave it, I'm serious.'_ Tony and Loki locked eyes for a second. 'Everyone has their reasons for doing stuff, this is hers. She'll share when she wants too.'

"You two are fiercely protective of each other," Megs commented quietly and Loki looked over at her. "It's admirable, but one day going to back fire on both of you." Loki frowned and lifted his hands before she continued. "If you don't tell anyone else the things you two keep inside, who's going to help you?" Loki dropped his hands when Megs just shrugged and left the room. "Words to think about."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Holy shit, that's all I gotta say.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles.**

* * *

Breakfast was quiet the next morning, and the two days after that. Everyone ate at different times, and if two people managed to be there at the same time they left to go eat in a different room. Loki was still avoiding Thor, and now Tony and Megs, and Sparkles was avoiding everyone but Loki. The two had left the house everyday since that night, and stayed out most of the day. Tony kept himself down in his workshop, Pepper coming in at least once a day with some work stuff and food for him.

"Sounds good, timing was better," Loki rasped out from his seat on the couch. It was one of the first times the band had played since the accident and Loki missed it. He couldn't sing, he shouldn't even be talking, but the others did know sign language.

"Sounds better than you," Loki snorted at the comment from the bassist. "You should go back and rest. We were actually enjoying the break." Loki smirked a little at the laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand. "Next week then." They all nodded and started to pack up the instruments. The builders at the Tower let them practice on the first floor while they worked on the renovations to the upper floors. Made it easier so they didn't have to rent a room, or pay for storage for the equipment.

Sparkles wandered over and sat down next to him and they sat in companionable silence. She sighed and let her her body drop into his lap and he started to run his hand through her hair. Her phone started to vibrate with a message and they both looked over to it.

"You should talk to him," Loki said quietly.

"I could say the same to you," she shot back. "You'll need to talk to Thor eventually."

"I did," Loki told her and she glanced up at him. "Yesterday, he was waiting in my room when we got back." Sparkles raised an eyebrow at her. "I owed him a thanks for helping me anyway." She squeezed his free hand gently.

"We're damaged goods, aren't we?" Loki snorted and kept running his hand through her hair.

"Fragile, not damaged."

* * *

Dinner that night was not as quiet as the last couple nights. Somehow, Loki thought, the fates were taking revenge for something. His talk with Thor the other day had been short, not the mended bridge that the older man had wished it was. Maybe that was it, Loki tried to reason when they walked into the kitchen and saw over half of the occupants in the room.

"Surprised to see you two in here for dinner," Banner commented quietly while he ate his food. He had been the first to arrive and so claimed a seat at the island.

"We weren't aware that we weren't wanted," Sparkles replied tersely.

"No one said that," Steve tried to amend. "We just haven't seen you two lately."

"Band stuff," Loki said and grabbed a water from the fridge. His eyes tracked the movement and saw Tony and Megs walk into the kitchen. "We won't be here long," he finished.

"You should stay," Thor spoke up. "It has been too long since you've joined us for a meal."

"I'm not feeling well enough," Loki told him.

"Have you at least been taking your meds?" Tony asked as he grabbed a can of pop.

"I have been," Loki bit off. "I don't need a keeper." Barton snorted and Sparkles shot a glare his way.

"Obviously you do if you have to be practically watched to make sure you get better," Tony shot back at him.

"You find something funny, Barton?" Sparkles looked at the blonde. "Something your good time said last night?"

"Nothing that you would care about, might hurt your boyfriends feelings," he said, motioning with his head over at Loki. "Oh, sorry, was boyfriend to strong of a word to get attached to?"

"Like you're any better," Sparkles scoffed. "You sleep with different women for a living, what could you possibly get attached to other than your dick?"

"Can you get attached to anyone?" Banner spoke up now, looking at Sparkles.

"Come on you two," Megs tried to get in between Tony and Loki. "You two just have some built up tension-"

"That I'm sure he'll just sleep it off with you," Loki growled out. Megs raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, you don't know anything about what's between Tony and me," Megs warned him.

"No, but I do, and I'm kind of interested in what's going on," the three turned to see Fury standing in the room.

"You don't know the half of what kind of relationship we have, Nick," Tony told the man. "So don't try to-"

"I don't see your ring on her finger, therefore, she isn't yours," Fury said getting closer to Tony. "I don't appreciate you sleeping with my woman."

"Have you been taking care of yourself, Loki?" Thor asked his brother.

"Why is that suddenly everyone's problem? It's my health, not anyone elses." Loki glared at Thor. "I'm not some doll that everyone can take turns with trying to take care of."

"You're asking me if I can get attached?" Sparkles shot back at Banner, eyebrow raised. "What the hell turns a doctor into a whore? Although both are professions where you see different faces every night, easier to not have to remember names. I'm surprised you weren't the first one that I caught sleeping with someone else here in the house."

"Maybe if you weren't trying to avoid us, shit wouldn't have gone down this way," Barton said standing up.

"Hey now," Steve stood up, coming over towards Sparkles. "You don't know what she's been going through."

"We know who she was going with," Banner said looking over at Steve, already on his feet. "Sneaking off with you at night. She sleeping with you too? Cant make up her mind?"

"Hey!" Sparkles snapped. "If you two hadn't of pressured me suddenly into having to fucking pick, I wouldn't have had to seek outside help." She took a step to distance herself from all three men, to stay out of slapping distance for their safety. "How the hell are you two going to try and force me into something when it's your job to forget faces and names? You just there for a good time!"

"You obviously knew that when you started all this!" Barton narrowed his eyes.

"My ring?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Fury. "I don't see your ring either."

"I'm not just something to be claimed," Megs spoke up. "I'm capable of making my own choices."

"And how long until one of those choices lands you with his kid?" Fury looked at her and her eyes widened slightly in anger.

"Suddenly now this counts as cheating in your eyes? You knew exactly what I was and what I did all those years ago, Nicholas," she seethed at the man.

"You feeling threatened by me, Fury?" Tony looked at the man. "Think that maybe she's still sleeping with me because I have two eyes? Or is it something else you don't care to admit?"

"You need to step off that path, because your money and name won't save you," Fury warned. "You're just some spoiled little rich boy that didn't wanna take responsibility for anything! Look where that landed you! A business in shambles and a hole in your chest!"

"No one thinks you fragile, Loki," Thor told the man. "Our parents-"

"Your parents, Thor," Loki pointed at him. "Not mine. They obviously thought me too fragile to never tell me I was adopted! I had to find out on my own, and even then they lied about it!" Thor frowned in confusion. "I guess your father never told you the truth either. I wasn't just some kid they found at an orphanage. I was the son of a business rival! They struck a deal, I was traded away for a several million dollar deal," Loki hissed out.

"Father would never-"

"He did!" Loki shouted. He felt a tightness in his chest as his anger grew. "My real mother died giving birth to me, and he couldn't stand looking at me after that. So he took the deal, made his company richer, and Odin got a pawn he thought he could use later. They weren't stupid, I wasn't adopted because I was loved!"

"People need parameters," Steve shot back at Barton. "You can't just expect someone to know what's going on in someone else's head."

"I'm not some damsel in distress, either," Sparkles growled out at all three, but looked at Steve. "I'm a big girl, and I deserve some damned respect! It's sad sight when the only respect I get is from one of the only people that doesn't want to sleep with me!"

"You can't expect to handle everything alone," Steve growled slightly. "We see where that's gotten you and Loki, haven't we?"

"I wondered how long it would take," Tony let out a humourless laugh. "Go ahead and blame for what happened at your damned Tower. I've been waiting for it for a while." He took a step closer to Fury and narrowed his eyes. "If you're so god damned threatened by our relationship then why did Megs tell me that she doesn't wanna have sex anymore? Because it couldn't possibly be that she's fucking in love with you! Couldn't be that she's carrying your god damned baby right now!"

"Tony!"

"Loki!" Everyone turned at Thor's shout that rang throughout the room. Loki had fallen into Thor's arms, one hand pressed against his chest as he took some short breaths, eyes closed. Tony ran over and helped Thor pick him up and quickly move him from the kitchen to the couch in the next room. Sparkles was at his side, pressing a wet cloth to the top of his head.

"JARVIS!" Tony demanded immediately.

"Mr Dottir's fever had not diminished, nor had the pain in his throat," the AI started to speak as the others filed into the room. "I am detecting signs of infection that the medication is unable to combat. I believe that all the arguing and yelling has led to a rather serious anxiety attack coupled with his physical health." Tony swore under his breath.

"Well, I hope we're all proud," Sparkles muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It seems that has been eating my chapters! Let's try this again.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

It was three days later when Sparkles and Loki emerged again. What happened wasn't what anyone was expecting. Tony and Steve were the first to see the two.

"Loki," Tony moved forward but stopped when Sparkles didn't move away from the singer. "How are you feeling now? Better?"

Loki nodded once and dropped down onto the loveseat, Sparkles taking the other side, stopping Tony and Steve. "We were talking, and we made a couple decisions," Sparkles started and the two men looked at her, not liking the seriousness in her voice. It was never good when Sparkles got serious. "I'm taking him to the doctor tomorrow, just to make sure that we didn't miss anything else. And, we're going to move out."

There was a brief, shocked, silence. "You're what." Tony said from his seat. Steve just blinked looking at them.

"We're going to move out," Loki said quietly. "This house has become a time bomb, that was made clear the other night. And it will ease tensions and tempers if there a few less people here."

"The Tower is almost done though," Steve put in, his gaze lingering on Sparkles. She stared back at him, a hard look in her eye, but Steve didn't look away. "Megs said that next week is when we can all move back in."

"We won't be moving back into the Tower," Sparkles said. "We're still going to work there, but-"

"How is this a good idea?" Tony interrupted, and he was looking at Loki. "You're just going to leave? I mean, I don't," Tony sputtered and dropped back in the chair he was in. "You can't be serious!"

"We are," Loki moved to push himself up and Sparkles moved with him. "We weren't really asking what you guys thought, we just wanted to tell someone."

"So when you suddenly went missing we wouldn't start thinking that maybe you had died?" Tony growled out.

"We thought it would be respectful," Sparkles shot back.

"I think it's a good idea," Steve said softly. "If you guys need any help,..." Steve trailed off and Sparkles just nodded before they left the room.

"A good idea?" Tony stared at Steve. "You think this is a good idea! How is this a good idea? This is the safest place for them, the best place for him to heal with JARVIS around-"

"And the most probable place for him to have another attack," Steve said. "I'm sure all this stress isn't doing you any good either," Steve pointedly looked at Tony's chest. "I think that there needs to be some changes." He shrugged and stood up. "I don't want them to close themselves off anymore than they already do." Tony sighed and slumped in the chair.

"God damn noble spirit," Tony muttered.

* * *

Sure enough, a week later, when everyone else was moving back into the Tower, looking at all the new renovations, Sparkles, Loki and Tony were absent. Loki dropped a box in his bedroom with the others and walked out to see Sparkles going through some stuff for the kitchen. They had managed to find a two bedroom apartment that wasn't too far away from the Tower, and had enough room for Sparkles drum set and Loki's unknown keyboard.

Loki had made sure that the apartment was more like a townhouse so there weren't any neighbors above or below them, so they wouldn't have to deal with many complaints.

Sparkles slide over Loki's box of meds and he grabbed them, setting them on the counter by the sink, grabbing a glass that she handed him. They moved around each other and boxes like it was second nature as he took his pills. Sparkles phone started to go off and she quickly silenced it. Seconds later she silenced Loki's phone and they went back to unpacking.

* * *

Loki stepped outside, closing the apartment door, and wasn't too surprised to see Steve Rogers standing there waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards his car, Steve following him. "I supposed she has told you that it would be a good idea to communicate less."

"Yeah," Steve nodded as they walked next to each other. "I guess, I kind of understand, but, I can't do it." Loki looked at him and they stood by the car. "I told her as much."

"But you did not tell her everything," Loki guessed and Steve rubbed his shoe in the ground a little. Loki sighed a little and motioned to the passenger seat of the car. "Get in, I'm going to the doctor and I'm sure it would make Sparkles feel better if there was someone else there to listen." Steve blinked but moved to take the seat.

"Sparkles is a bit of an enigma," Loki started as they left the parking lot. "I've known her since our High School days, and it's taken me many years to get close to understanding her. He glanced over at Steve who was nodding slightly.

"She's something else," Steve admitted. "And, I didn't think it would happen, but I've found that I look forward to talking to her everyday. I want and need to talk to her everyday, in any way. Even if it's just one line in a text message." Loki raised his eyebrows a little but hid the little bit of surprise quickly. "I don't mean to treat her like a damsel in distress, or anything like that, I just wanna, like, protect her. From the stuff that she misses, so she isn't alone."

Loki parked in the parking lot at the offices and sighed as he turned off the car. He banged his head once against the steering wheel and Steve instantly reached out to stop him. Loki waved him off and got out of the car. "Why do you have to be so fucking perfect sometimes?" He grumbled as they walked. "Alright, listen to me, I almost can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm going to help you."

Steve blinked a little as they walked into the doctor's office and Loki signed his name on the paper by the desk. He smiled at the receptionist and she practically melted in her seat. "Keep texting her," Loki said when he turned back to Steve. "Seriously, no matter what she says, even if she ignores you. She's testing you, in her own subconscious way, and by the gods you're already passing without any help."

"Testing me?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "Is this normal?"

"I wouldn't know, none of her past relationship have ever been normal, Rogers," Loki said as he took a seat, Steve across from him. "We've been living together about a week and I should really like to see her stop moping around, even though she'll deny it. But," Loki leaned forward, "this isn't going to be easy."

"I didn't think it would be," Steve admitted. "She wouldn't be Sparkles if that changed."

Loki smirked to himself. "You also know that no matter how tough you are, I will dismember you if you hurt her, right?" Steve nodded solemnly. "Good, then what you should also know is that if you want to start dating her, we are a package deal."

"We?"

"Sparkles will always come to me first," Loki told him. This is where things would get tricky, but Loki had to know. "If things go well, it will take time before you are her go to person, and that's just the deck that life has played for us all. I'm not saying that you wouldn't be important to her, it's just that I will be more important. It is not a boost to my ego, I have no real care for that when it comes to her, it is simply the truth."

Steve bit his lip a little as he thought about Loki's words. He followed the man when the doctor called his name and listened to the Doctor, Loki's words always in the back of his mind. That's why as soon as they left the office, Loki noted with a smirk, Steve had pulled out his phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Angst ahoy! And plot twists, oh the plot twists.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Loki watched from the bar, a glass of water in his hand, the room not quite bustling, but not quite empty. Something didn't feel right to the singer. That's when he spotted it, one man, in the crowd. He noticed it before, then man was always looking towards Tony. It made Loki's stomach churn.

"Something bothering you?" Loki turned to look at Steve as he placed another glass of water by him. "You're looking a little concerned."

"It's fine," Loki shook his head a little and turned his back to the rest of the room. "I should be asking how your mission has been going, after a week I would like to think that maybe some pregress has been made."

"Were you not the one who said to me that she tells you everything?" Steve raised an eyebrow at Loki, smirking a little. Loki let out a little chuckle.

"At least I know that you listen. I like to hear it from you though," Loki leaned on the counter a little. "I'd like to hear when you need to ask for my help again." Steve only grumbled and Loki smirked. "At least you two are talking again, it has made the apartment a lighter place."

"It must be different having to drive here all the time when there's practice," Steve said glancing over at him as he filled a drink order. "Especially at night."

"I will admit that it was a little easier to just taking the elevator after a show, but I still think that it is the right move," Loki said, sipping his water, trying to keep his mind off of the two men behind him. He vaguely wondered in Thor knew. "I'm more surprised to see that Stark has come back."

Steve tried not to wince at the way that Loki doesn't call him Tony anymore, but then Tony doesn't even like to say Loki's name anymore, at least not to anyone but him. "He says he's only coming back two or three nights a week, says he needs the distraction from the business. Obviously security is a little tighter, contracts are reminded to everyone who walks in the door."

Loki hummed a little and took another drink of water. "I see. I should get back up there, the break is almost over."

"Can't wait until you're able to sing again," Steve told him, taking the glass from him. Not that your guitar playing is anything short of amazing, but I miss the words." Loki gave a small smile before returning backstage.

"Loki?" Sparkles spotted him first and he shook his head.

"I saw," He told him, grabbing his acoustic. "Let's just play, yeah?" They didn't say how neither of them saw Tony or the man when they walked back on stage.

* * *

The lounge was empty, no new clients coming through the doors, waiting for a seat in the calling room, it was almost time to lock the doors. Loki found the silence a welcome relief even though there were very few people int he calling room itself. Sparkles was talking with Steve while she helped him start putting away the glasses and drinks.

The door opened and Loki didn't look up, thinking it could only be a handful of people, and if it was a client they would just walk past him and leave. Had to get home to return to whomever they were lying to. He didn't expect to see a pair of smart leather shoes stop in front of him.

"Loki," Loki tried to keep the surprise from his face as he froze. He forced himself to move before standing up and looking back into the eyes of the older man in front of him. This was the man that had made him wary of Fury, only his eye patch was gold and on the opposite eye.

"Odin," Loki returned smoothly. Loki wondered about Thor's whereabouts again.

"I would say that I'm surprised to see you here, but perhaps I should be saying congratulations," Odin's deep voice held a hint of humour to it.

"That would be a surprise on its own," Loki responded warily.

"Well, I congratulate you for finding a job on the stage, and not behind the curtain this time." Loki radiated the picture of calm, bottling his rage inside that he knew would only aggravate his anxiety. "I see that that girl-"

"Why are you here, Odin?" Loki stopped him. He wouldn't let him talk about Sparkles, wouldn't let him say anything about her. "To create one more secret to keep from your new wife? How exhausting it must be to keep track of them all, to keep them from the women who have done nothing but be the doting wife."

Odin merely smile. A day long ago he might have slapped the man he had raised as a son, never truly believing it of course, but today was different. "I knew that you were here, and yes, I know that Thor is here." Loki wanted to take a step back, but the couch and his pride stopped him. He wouldn't show this man anything. "I know about you, I know about the accident, and I also know about Anthony Stark."

"If you came to get blackmail on Stark, I'm afraid there's a legal document with your name on it that will stop you," Loki let his tone be casual, even though he could feel a knot forming in his stomach. The strings were haphazard, tugging against each other. "A business deal won't work with him as it did before with Laufey."

"What is a million or two," Odin shrugged. "I have the money to settle the matter, that will disappear. But the fact that everyone would know that Stark was here? No, that won't linger and fade." Odin leaned forward, closer to Loki, a glint in his eye. "Neither will it fade to know that I slept with him, because you wanted to."

Loki's eyes widened a little and he felt his feet push him towards the man, arm swinging back, a shout in his throat. "Loki!" A pair of muscled arms grabbed him and pulled him back from Odin. "You mustn't," Thor said behind him, struggling to hold his smaller brother back.

* * *

Tony heard the shout, like he knew that Sparkles and Steve did too. They hurried over and silently opened the door, stepping out to see Thor with his arms wrapped around Loki's tightly. If looks could kill no one would want to be around Loki for fear of his gaze. The older man in front of them, that Tony recognized from moments ago, was smirking, like he was enjoying what was happening.

Tony saw Steve grab Sparkles arm when she took a couple steps forward.

"It figure that you would protect him," Odin looked at Loki. "Falling for a whore, trying to protect his name. It's what you do Laufeyson," Odin spit the name out like a bad seed. "It's exactly what your father did when he traded you for ten million. He had to protect his name, and his whore that you killed. It's too bad he didn't know that you would work as one like she did."

Loki pulled against Thor's arms and Thor almost lost his grip. "Get out." The three at the door blinked when the command had come from Thor. "Leave now, or I will tell your wife everything." Odin turned his eyes to Thor, blazing with anger.

"You would dare-"

"I said leave." Thor growled and narrowed his eyes. "I will let him go, and I will not stop what his anger would do."

"Are you threatening me?" Tony saw Odin's eyes glance over to Loki quickly, and back to Thor. Thor who was his son, and Tony should have seen it, should have noticed the resemblance. If that was Thor's father then it was Loki's father, and Tony felt his entire stomach spiraling into a black hole.

"I would not dare raise a finger against my father," Thor responded, the anger seeping underneath his tone. "It would be wise that you leave though."

Odin looked between the two men in front of him. "This will not be forgotten."

"No it will not," Loki spoke and a chill filled the air with his tone. Odin looked at him once more before leaving the building.

It only took seconds. Loki's knees buckled and Thor's arms quickly gather his brother and turned him, pressing him into his chest in a tight hug. Loki's hand fisted into the shirt and they could see his body shaking slightly. Tony swallowed slowly, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

He jumped when he felt Steve's hand on his arm and saw the man had an arm around Sparkles shoulders. He motioned with his head and Tony followed them back into the other room, closing the door silently. Tony's eyes were wide and he knew the other two were staring at him.

"Tony?" That was Steve. He glanced up and saw the question in his eyes.

"I slept with him," Tony said quietly. "I didn't know, I should have know, I should have seen it." He ran his hand through his hair and took a breath. "I slept with that man, because that's what I do." He looked up at Steve and Sparkles, then shook his head a little and turned around, walking back towards his personal room.

"Tony?"

"I gotta go," he muttered, walking faster away. He had caused a mess, and not only was he pushing away the one man he had started to care about, he was hurting Loki more deeply than he thought he could. If Loki were merciful he would just come and rip the arc reactor from his chest. He deserved worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It seems that has been eating my chapters! Let's try this again.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Loki felt like he couldn't breathe, that his chest was on fire. He took a deep breath and started to pat Thor's chest to get his attention. "I need to sit," he said quietly. Thor moved them and set him back down on the couch he was on before. His hand gripped the edge of the couch tightly. "Go get Sparkles," he said, keeping his head down, taking uneven breaths.

"Loki?" Thor turned a little, his hand still around Loki.

"Please, Thor." Thor moved at once and Loki briefly missed the warmth that was at his back and side. His mind needed to process what had just happened. He never thought that Thor would stick up for him though, would even dare to defy Odin in any way.

Tony had almost left the room when Thor came bounding in. "My brother needs you." He looked over and saw that the blonde was looking at Sparkles and she was moving in a second. Tony didn't hesitate and followed her with Steve right behind.

Sparkles didn't say a word as she sat next to Loki and moved him so that his head rested in her lap, his legs on the couch. She kept one hand on his forehead and the other rubbing his chest in circles and Tony felt a pang of jealousy. No one said anything, just stood there watching the two, and idly wondering when everything started to take a downward spiral.

Eventually Loki was able to sit up and he and Sparkles spoke in stacatto sign; Even Thor had a hard time following the conversation. "Loki?" Tony took a step forward and the mans eyes flashed when he looked at him.

"Don't," Loki said quietly. The could hear the exhaustion in his voice, and the pain. "Just don't." Loki pushed himself up and stumbled a little when he locked his knee. Tony reached out but Loki pulled himself away. "Don't even touch me right now, I can't even, just-" Loki growled a little and turned on Tony, eyes narrowed slightly. "You wanted to know about me? You wanted to know about my past? Well here's your chance.

"I was adopted, by that wretched man that you slept with. I was abandoned because the man who is my real father couldn't even look at me. All I was was the thing that killed his wife," Loki hissed out. Tony took an involuntary step back. "I supposed I should be flattered that he thought I was worth ten million, because that's what was traded for me. Oh, but it wasn't out of kindness, Odin hoped to use me as a pawn later on, to try and merge the companies. I was a product of greed!" Sparkles stood up and took his arm, but Loki didn't move, didn't look away from Tony.

"I found out the truth, and it explained why the only person who really loved me was Frigga. Of course she was being lied to too, so maybe she felt some kind of bond between us. I ran away when I was 17, I supported myself. And do you know what I did for almost six years?" Loki leaned back a little and let out a pained laugh. "I was a whore. It wasn't anywhere near as grand as this place, no. It was dirty and it was seedy, but I got money. I put myself through college, I didn't have the backing of money and a company to help me out. I didn't sleep with people for fun, because I could! I didn't like it, there was no joy to be taken from it. But you wanted to know how I could do those thing to you, why I said what I did, well, there's your reason."

"Come on," Sparkles looked at Loki, pulling him back slightly. Both her and Tony notice the slight way he winced. He started to mumble something and Sparkles just ran a hand over his forehead, leading him out the door.

Tony stumbled back a little until his legs hit a chair and he fell into it. "I fucked up."

"That's an understatement," Steve said quietly. Thor had followed Loki and Sparkles, leaving the two men alone. "The question is, what are you going to do now?" Tony glanced up at Steve. "I guess that depends on how you really feel."

* * *

Three days later Tony had managed to get Thor by himself. He needed to know how Loki was doing. He held his hands up in a peace offering when approaching the bouncer, even though he knew he would take whatever the larger man would give him. "Hey, I uh, I'm sorry, and all, and um, well, i was wondering if I could possibly ask how Loki was doing?" Tony winced a little, waiting for a punch to land on his face.

"I can not place the blame for my fathers actions on you," Thor said after a while and Tony opened his eyes. "Unfortunately I do not know why any of it transpired. As for my brother, it hurt him deeply, particularly your involvement." Tony just nodded a little. He hand't been able to sleep since it happened. "I would take you to see him myself, actually."

"What?" Tony blinked and looked up at the blonde. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that Sparkles and Loki will kill me."

"I think it needs to be done."

* * *

Sparkles eyes narrowed as soon as she opened the door to the apartment. "What is he doing here?" Sparkles whispered. "It's not like enough damage has been caused?"

"We both know that we need another option," Thor told her and she looked away from Tony.

"Another option?" Tony was confused now.

"Whatever," she threw up her hands and walked away, leaving the door open. The unsaid threat lingered in the air. He watched as Sparkles moved back to the couch, pulling Loki back against her side. They were watching a movie, but the sound was off.

Loki looked tired, dark shadows under his eyes, and he was a little paler, if that was possible. One of his hands was moving in a strange pattern that Tony couldn't recognize, at first. Then he noticed it, he had done it countless times when he was younger. Loki was running scales and chords on a keyboard with his hand.

"It doesn't match," Loki murmured. Sparkles grabbed the remote and changed the scene, letting Loki watch it. "It's better."

"What's going on?" Tony whispered slightly, watching the two, and how Loki's hand changed its movements every so often.

"He hears music," Thor told him. "He can not get rid of it from his mind." Tony remembered what Sparkles told him several weeks ago and blinked. He remembered Loki humming when he listened to the arc reactor. Of course he remembered it, he had grabbed his violin two days later and tried to play what Loki had created.

"Is there a violin around here? Tony turned slightly, looking for something. It seemed Sparkles had heard him and pointed towards the closet in the corner by the door. He walked over and opened the door, seeing several musical instruments, but grabbed the dark green stained violin and matching bow. Thor watched him closely and he could see Sparkles watching him from the corner of her eye.

Tony tapped the bow on the strings gently, sliding to hear that it was perfectly tuned. Of course it was, it was Loki's. Closing his eyes his fingers moved in an unknown pattern as he tried to play the song that Loki had heard.

Loki's head suddenly shot up from Sparkles shoulder when he heard the instrument start to play. He could see the notes in the air, needed to get to them. He knew that song, it was soothing, it was comforting. Loki pushed himself up from the couch, ignoring the way that Sparkles hovered behind him.

Tony opened his eyes when he heard the movement and saw Loki walking towards him. He kept playing and watched as Loki closed his eyes briefly, and moved closer. He stopped just in front of Tony, listening, then looked down at the glow underneath Tony's shirt. Tony blinked then stopped playing, holding the violin out slowly. Sparkles took it and watched as Loki surged forward and placed his hands over the reactor in Tony's chest.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders when he saw the man started to sink down. They both slid down to their knees and Loki placed his ear against Tony's chest, starting to hum again. He let out a small smile and Sparkles and Thor just blinked wide eyes.

"This is it," Loki murmured happily. "This song, I couldn't hear it. It chases angry songs away."

"What's it sound like, Loki?" Sparkles asked, kneeling down next to him, but not moving Tony's arms. "Have the other songs gone away?" Loki nodded and reached out to take her hand, keeping his other hand on Tony's chest.

"It's quiet, except for this song. It feels so alive." She squeezed his hand and they watched as his breath evened out and he drifted to sleep.

"That's the first sleep he's gotten in four days," Thor whispered above them.

Tony held Loki closer and shut his eyes. He had a lot of work to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It seems that has been eating my chapters! Let's try this again.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Tony woke up to humming against his chest and he slowly opened his eyes. Loki was draped haphazardly over Tony's chest, and now int he same way that they had fallen asleep in. Thor and Sparkles had gotten out an air mattress because Tony didn't want to sleep in Loki's bed, and Sparkles looked ready to kill him if he suggested it. Things were far from alright.

"This does not mean that I can stand you again," Loki said quietly, noting the change in Tony's breathing. "If it were my choice I would not be here right now."

Tony lifted himself up on his elbows, sinking down slightly in the mattress, and glanced at the back of Loki's head. "I'm surprised that you are still here."

"I tried to leave," Loki admitted quietly. "The sharp disjointed melodies came back." Tony blinked a little at the admission. "Unfortunately, I am not yet well enough to distance myself too far away from your arc reactor.

"Oh," Tony flopped back down a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, then I won't take this personal."

"You shouldn't," Loki replied. "You are merely a means to keep my sanity intact, nothing more."

Tony waited a few minutes, just feeling Loki against his chest, the fingers tapping out a rhythm against the reactor. "Listen, Loki-"

"Your incessant talking is blocking the song," Loki interrupted him. Tony let out a small sigh and nodded a little.

"Sorry," he breathed out.

Loki frowned as he kept tapping. He wished he could leave this man, he wanted to be alone, but he knew what that would bring him. He wanted to hate Tony, he wanted to yell at him, to hit him, to never have to see him again. But he couldn't. Loki had hated to admit it to himself, but he knew he could never truly hate Tony, not after he had heard Tony's song.

Loki had been terrified when he saw Odin at the Tower, looking at Tony. He was scared that Tony's song would change, would change to the sharps and grating key jumps that he associated with his step-father. It didn't though, it didn't change.

Until just then.

Loki's head shot up and he looked at Tony, who's eyes widened slightly at the sudden movement. "What did you do?" Loki looked at Tony.

"What do you mean? I just sat here, I um, what?" Tony sat up now that Loki had moved. Loki pushed him back down and he raised an eyebrow. The taller man started running his hands over Tony's chest, circling the arc reactor. "Loki, what the hell is going on?"

"Your song," Loki pressed his ear to Tony's chest as Sparkles came out of her bedroom. She raised an eyebrow and watched them. "What did you do to the song?"

"Loki?" The brunette walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"His song, it changed," Loki frowned slightly.

"I thought songs couldn't change?"

"They Shouldn't change," Loki responded and Tony watched the exchange with confusion. He had never really understood the bond between the two bandmates, but he was starting to get a clearer picture. Loki looked back at Tony. "What were doing? Just now? I need to know."

"Nothing," Tony tried again, confused. "I was lying here, with you on top of me, it's not like I could do anything."

"People don't just sit or lay there," Loki said, exasperated. "People are always doing something."

"I thinking," Tony said. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Songs don't just change like that," Loki pressed his ear to Tony's chest again, harder this time. Sparkles was rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm the slightly manic man down. "A song only changes with the person changes. You couldn't have just changed like that, not so quickly, not while I was still listening."

Sparkles pulled Loki up, pressing his ear to her chest and he closed his eyes tightly. Tony placed a hand tentatively over his arc reactor and frowned. "Tony," he glanced up when his name was called. "Can you carry Loki to his room?" He blinked and noticed that Loki was asleep against Sparkles.

"What happened?" He pushed himself off the mattress and picked up the taller man. Sparkles got up and he followed her to the right room.

"I may have tranqed him," she admitted.

"You what?" Tony's eyes widened a little. "Should I be scared?"

"You should always be scared, Stark," she told him. She motioned to the bed and left the room when there was a knock at the front door. Tony blinked then laid Loki down, making sure that his head was on a pillow. He ran a hand through his hair looking at the man before he left.

"-get him to sleep?" Tony heard Steve's voice from the kitchen and blinked a little. There was a mumbled response behind a cup of coffee. "You tranqed him?!" There was a pause. "Where are you hiding the needle?"

"Somewhere where you won't find it for a while if you keep down this road," Sparkles muttered.

"Not really a morning person I see," Tony said as he came into view. Steve raised a surprised eyebrow at him.

"Not particularly, not when unwanted house guests are here," she bit out, draining the rest of her cup. "Unfortunately I couldn't dump your ass in the alley." Steve just sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Tony blinked then slid onto a stool. He yelped a little and stood back up, hearing the faint clatter of something on the floor. He blinked when his vision started to swim a little, his limbs feeling heavier. "I could now though," he heard Sparkles delighted voice.

"Is this the tranq?" Tony saw a couple of Steve's walk past him as he gripped the counter.

"There was just a little bit left," the drummer shrugged. "He should be out of it for an hour or two."

"Evil woman," Tony slurred out before he crumpled to the floor.

Steve pursed his lips a little. "I think we need to find you something to do to work your anger out on. Sticking people with needles is generally frowned upon." Sparkles pouted her lips out at him and Steve rolled his eyes. "Most of the time."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Angst ahoy! And plot twists, oh the plot twists.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Tony snorted a little as he woke up and blinked his eyes open. He felt something against his chest and leaned his head up slowly. "I can't believe you would imply something like that." He saw a shock of black hair spread over his shirt. Tony was still on the ground, and Loki had his head on Tony's chest, stretched out on the floor, a movie playing on the TV. He glanced up and saw Steve sitting on the couch with Sparkles' head in his lap, pop corn propped on his knee.

"What do you mean? It's so obvious! You are obviously Ariel," Sparkles threw some popcorn at Loki's head but it landed on Tony's stomach.

"Then who would that make you exactly?" Loki asked. Glancing over to the TV he could see that The Little Mermaid was playing.

"I'm Flounder in this situation," Sparkles grinned.

"What about Steve?"

"I prefer to not be involved-" Steve raised his arms.

"Scuttle perhaps?" Sparkles tapped her chin.

"What?" Steve started to shake his head. "No, I refuse that. What about King Triton?"

"And let you be Loki's father? No way," Sparkles scrunched her nose up.

"Yes, because Flounder and Triton clearly can't have sex, now can they?" Loki smirked and rolled a little to the side to avoid more popcorn.

"Then that would make Tony Prince Eric," Steve fired back and Loki glanced up, glaring at him as he smirked.

"Thor would be Scuttle," Sparkles continued. "And we're missing Sebastian and Ursula."

"Don't forget Flotsam and Jetsam," Steve reminded them.

"What if we moved to a different movie?" Sparkles suggested. "One with not as many characters perhaps?"

"Sleeping Beauty doesn't have too many characters in it," Steve said.

"Loki did just spend a lot of time asleep," Sparkles started to laugh.

"Not as much time as Tony did," Loki said and Tony tensed a little. "He would be the princess."

"And who exactly do you think you are? His Prince Phillip?" Loki grabbed the discard popcorn and threw it back up at Sparkles.

"I should like to be the King then," Steve said before he could be assigned a role.

"What is with you and being a King? Do you have some kind of complex?" Sparkles raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, that would then make you Tony's father." Steve scrunched his nose up a little.

"How many movies did you watch?" Tony asked, glancing over at the TV.

"You slept past dinner," Steve informed him. "You slept longer than Loki, and he got more of the tranq than you "

"One can only make the assumption that you haven't been getting much sleep, either," Loki deduced quietly.

"I can't help but noticed that I was at least moved to a bit more comfortable position, and am being used as a pillow." Tony put his hands behind his head. "It can't be all bad."

"Don't flatter yourself, Stark," Loki replied quickly. "I merely did not want to sit up there with the couple-"

"We aren't a couple," Sparkles tried to correct. Steve remained quiet.

"And I still needed you as a mental anchor," Loki wiggled a little, turning on his side to get a better position. "Nothing more."

"I think that we need more popcorn," Steve suggested and tapped a finger on Sparkles forehead. "Let's go make some."

"Me too?" Sparkles raised an eyebrow, then sighed when Steve gave her a look. "Well, I could use something sweet." She moved her head and Steve helped her up from the couch. "I don't know why we're giving them alone time," she whispered to Steve as they walked away. "He doesn't deserve it, Loki just needs some time to rest and-" Her eyes widened when Steve wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to hers. "Well, that is one way to stop my tirade."

"You're both going to need to let him say a few words," Steve said, leaning his forehead on hers. "I'm not saying forgive Tony-"

"You kind of are," she turned a little in his arms, but didn't move to pull away. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Tony wasn't here to deal with Loki when-"

"I know he wasn't, you were," Steve planted a kiss on her forehead. "How about tomorrow, the three of us, four if he's allowed, go out to lunch. You and Loki haven't left the apartment for several days, and I think it would be good."

Sparkles looked at him, then spun out of his arms to reach for the freezer door. "Lunch, hm? With me and my crazy best friend? And the biggest whore in town? Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be," he leaned his chest against her back as she reached up for some ice cream. "About as sure as you are about wanting that ice cream."

"Hm, that's pretty sure," Sparkles smirked a little. "I supposed I can agree to this, and I'll get Loki to say yes."

"You want to what." Loki looked at Steve and Sparkles the next day. Tony was sitting on a stool with a cup of coffee that he picked up in his hand. He found out yesterday that the coffee was gone in the apartment and hadn't bothered to tell anyone. "You want to take me outside?"

Sparkles pointed at Steve. "He suggested it."

"Do you know how hard it is to deal with just the three of you here?" Loki turned his look to Steve. It's hard enough when Thor comes too, I had to live with that for years."

"I thought it was better when Tony was around," Steve commented with a straight face. Sparkles couldn't manage that. Tony just raised an eyebrow taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's why Tony is going with us," Steve said, shrugging his hands into his pants pocket. Sparkles was looking through the cupboards for the coffee.

"I am?" Tony turned in the stool, his arm brushing against Loki's back. "I'm a pretty recognizable guy now a days you know."

"Don't worry," Steve grinned. "I know a place."

"There's no coffee left!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tony jumped up from the stool at the shout from the kitchen. He wrapped an arm with Loki's and the taller man gave a half-hearted glare. "I'm sure that this place has coffee, right? Let's go." He pulled Loki towards the door and Steve wrapped an arm with Sparkles' to keep her from jumping the billionaire.

"They have coffee, good coffee," Steve reassure mostly Sparkles.

"They had better. Then I expect someone to refill my stash that he used up yesterday," she directed to the men in front of her. Tony grinned as he held open the door for everyone, Loki pulling away from Tony's grip.

"Of course I would, I'm sure I could spare a few dollars." Sparkles wrinkled her nose at him as her and Steve walked out.

Loki stepped away and blinked looking around. Tony came up behind him and he put a hand out to keep Tony at a distance. "Hang on, something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Tony walked around Loki, wondering if maybe Steve's idea had been a bad one after all. "Do you wanna go-" He blinked when Loki suddenly pushed past him, looking up the street at one of the buildings.

"Loki?" Sparkles turned around to look at him. "What's wrong?" She took a couple steps back before a loud crack and shattered glass had them jumping back. Tony jumped forward to grab Loki and pulled him down. Steve wrapped an arm around Sparkles waist as another crack reverberated through the block. People were shouting and running as sirens sounded in the distance.

"What the hell was that!?" Tony looked around, keeping Loki behind him. "Were those gun shots?"

"Yeah," Steve said, voice surprisingly unsteady. Loki pushed frantically at Tony's arms as Steve and Sparkles sank slowly to the ground. "Yeah, they were." Loki froze when he saw red seeping past the hands that were pressed against her side.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Angst ahoy! And plot twists, oh the plot twists.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Loki bit his lip a little as he ran his fingers over the strings of the guitar one more time. He knew that his mother was watching, and this was the first band performance of the year. It was the Homecoming game and the new Freshman Loki was the only one playing guitar. He glanced over at the empty drumset and tried not to let himself stress out about it. They were promised that everyone would show up.

Loki looked over as the cheerleaders finished a cheer, trying to get the crowd going, and one girl broke away from the group, running for the bleachers. Loki checked the strings one more time. He needed to make a good impression, he wanted to go for first chair violin in a couple of weeks.

"Hey," a voice suddenly growled and Loki looked over to see the cheerleader standing by the drums. "Who touched my drum sticks?" The sophomore on the tuba held up the offending sticks and she growled, snatching them from his hands and smacking his cheek with one, drawing a little blood from a cut. "Don't touch my sticks." She tucked them in the waistband of her skirt, holding on to a new set.

She sat down on the little stool and Loki looked back at his guitar frantically. He did not need to piss off a sophomore, especially a cheerleader. The rest of the squad and the football team would get him if he did. He played flawlessly the rest of the game, too scared to look anywhere near the drums and their player.

After the game Loki packed up his guitar and couldn't help looking at the drums that the cheerleader had been playing. When she was running on the bleachers he noticed that she had dark auburn hair pulled back, barely hiding the silver of the cartilage piercing, and her black painted nails. He wondered how she had gotten away with that. He also wondered how no one had noticed the tattoo on the back of her neck. Then again, Loki had always tried to be a little more observant than the next person.

He took a few steps over to the drum kit, noticing that it was the one that belonged to the school, except for the stool and one snares. "Hey!" Loki instantly jumped back, holding his hands up when he heard the yell. Looking back he saw the cheerleader coming towards him, no longer in her outfit but dressed in a pair of black leggings and a leather jacket over a tank top.

"I was just observing, I did not dare to touch anything," Loki said quickly. She just raised an eyebrow at him as she walked over, dropping a large case on the ground.

"Kay, thanks, I guess," she looked him up and down and shrugged a little. Grabbing the snare she started to pack it up in the case. "I just wanted to say you had some really nice finger work going on with that guitar today."

"Oh," Loki blinked then started to smooth out his shirt. "Thank you," he nodded. "I have never seen someone with such talent as yours at the drum before."

"You talk way to formally for a freshman," she chuckled and locked the case up. She straightened up and looked over at him when another voice called out.

"Loki!" They looked over and saw someone coming over with a helmet under his arm and a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Come, Mother and Father are waiting."

"You're Thor's little brother?" She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, as Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes," Loki sighed and grabbed his guitar case. "I have to go before he gets any further." He waved a hand and jogged over to Thor, the two turning around and headed back towards the parking lot.

~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~

"Loki?" The voice was quiet, lost in the background almost. Loki lifted his head, pushing past the song notes that drifted in his vision. The sounds started to dull and he could hear one melody standing out. Tony, Tony was here. "Hey, Lokes, I'm right here." He felt a hand take his and when he blinked he could see dark hair and honey eyes looking at him. "There you are, I love seeing those greens look at me."

Loki squeezed the hand and brought it to his chest. "There's so much noise here," Loki whispered. "So many wrong songs, and no colors. You, you're a bright red though."

"Yeah?" Tony sat down next to him. "Red isn't a bad color, better than black and white." Tony looked the younger man over. After almost a month his hair was a little longer and fell over eyes sometimes, making his pale skin look even lighter, and it was clear that he wasn't eating, the drab clothes hanging off of his figure. "Your doctor says that you actually got some sleep last night. Are you eating though?" Loki shook his head a little, clutching to Tony's hand. "We got you get a few hours of sleep, how about we work on getting you to eat a little more?"

"It's hard," Loki said quietly "It's hard to see sometimes, and I can't keep a clear mind."

"Have you been using what I gave you?" He reached over and pulled on the silver chain around Loki's neck, letting a smaller version of Tony's arc reactor resting against Loki's chest. "You said it helps a little doesn't it?" Loki nodded. "Good, that's a good thing." Tony rambled on for a bit and glanced up at Loki, his eyes closed as he held onto Tony's hand.

Tony bit his lip and sighed a little and let his thumb rub Loki's hand, knowing that the man was no longer listening to his words. It was something that he was used to, coming to visit the man the man at least four times a week, until the orderlies came to remove him because visiting hours were over.

_Tony grabbed Loki's shoulders and pulled him back down to the ground even as the sirens got closer. "Hey now, don't close your eyes," he could hear Steve talking to Sparkles, pressing his hands over hers. Tony knew they should probably get off the street, but they couldn't risk moving the wounded woman._

_Tony became aware of Loki whispering something as different emergency vehicles pulled up to their location. Before he was able to listen there were officers moving them back quickly, escorting the two men to one of their cars, paramedics immediately descending on Steve and Sparkles._

_"I couldn't save them, couldn't save either of them." Tony blinked and looked at Loki, whose eyes were locked out the window._

_"Loki?" Tony asked tentatively._

_"I should have known, should have listened closer," Loki continued like he hadn't heard Tony. He wrapped his hands around his ears slowly, shaking his head before Tony pulled him against his chest. Tony was out of his element, he didn't know what was happening, and the only one who did was being loaded up into the back of an ambulance._

~~~~~~High School~~~~~~

Loki slid down the halls to the band room and pulled the door open. He blinked when he heard someone playing the drums and started to move a lot more slowly. Turning his head around the corner he saw that it was the same cheerleader from before, this time her hair was down and her jacket was off as she let herself loose. It was well after school hours, the building open for team practices and club meetings, but not for band. Loki had to wait for Thor to get done with football practice today before he was able to go home, and he had forgotten his violin in the band room.

She suddenly stopped playing and looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "Loki Odinson. From what I hear it's not all that surprising to find you in this room."

Loki shuffled his foot slightly. "Um, no, not usually. I've just forgotten my instrument, and I don't want to be late for my ride." He watched her and placed his hands behind his back. "You seem to really love drumming. I mean, I can see it in your face, the way you express yourself when you lose yourself."

"I'm sure if you're some kind of creepy kid-"

"No!" Loki moved his hands back and forth quickly. "No, I'm not, I'm sorry. It's just, um, it's something I noticed when I walked in. I'm sorry if it seemed weird, it's just, I get that way too." The girl got up and walked over to him, sticking out her hand. He gently took it and she shook it, gripping his hand.

"Call me Sparkles." She smirked at him and Loki couldn't help but smirk back.

"I do have to wonder though, why does one who calls herself Sparkles, and who loves to play the drums, become a cheerleader?" Loki had to know. It didn't fit the status quo, that he woefully was not a part of.

"It was either that, or community service." She grinned and bopped the top of his head with a drum stick.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Angst ahoy! And plot twists, oh the plot twists.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

"Tell me a story, Loki," Tony prompts on one of his visits. He can see that the man that's gripping his hand and the arc pendant in his hands is barely listening. A nurse told him that if they could keep him talking, keep his mind moving, he might be able to focus more, might be able to get on the right track. "Tell me about you and Sparkles in school. Was she cute?"

Loki blinked a few times before looking at up at Tony. He was red in motion amidst a sea of grey. He looked down the floor and smiled softly. "She was different."

~~~~~~~High School~~~~~~~

Loki walked into the living room, his hands behind his back, before approaching his mother. "How does one woo one of the female gender?"

Frigga looked up from her needlework, blonde curls falling over her shoulder. "What do you mean by "woo" darling? Who are you attempting to 'woo'? Do I know her?" She smiled, hoping that it was.

Loki cleared his throat a little before settling down on the couch next to her. "There is this girl, um, well, woman? That I go to school with, and I think that I should like to ask her out." He glanced down as he foot started to shuffle a little. "No, you know actually know her. I am just in need of advice of how to go along this, Thor shall be of no help to my plight."

"Woman?" Frigga raised an eyebrow, completely abandoning her needle work now. "It's not one of your teachers, is it?" She asked hesitantly. She knew that Loki was more mature than many other for his age, but she hoped he would use more thought.

"What? No!" Loki's eyes had widened. "While she is older than me, she is still in the learning stages of education." Loki loathed that in time of great nervousness his speech become more refined. He had hoped his time in America would have broken him of these patterns. He was wrong.

Frigga let out a light laugh. "Oh goodness, I was only teasing," she smiled softly at him. "Dearest, exactly how much older is she?"

~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~

Tony chuckled a little. "You were smitten with her when you were younger. That's adorable." Loki looked almost shy as Tony squeezed his hand. He could see one of the orderlies headed towards him and sighed a little. "Well, looks like time's up." He kissed the top of Loki's hand. "I'll be back, okay? Tomorrow." Loki nodded and slowly let go of Tony's hand as he stood up. "Eat dinner, for me, and then get a little sleep. I wanna hear only good things." He could tell that Loki had stopped listening.

Tony sighed internally as he left the building, making his way to another hospital. He greeted one of the nurses who was getting off shift and briefly wondered if maybe her was spending too much time in these places.

"Hey," he looked up at Steve's voice. Sparkles was sitting in the hospital bed, trying to steal Steve's pen so she could pretend the table was a drum set. "You just missed dinner."

"I'm fine," he shrugged a little and pulled the empty chair over to the bedside. "So, did the doctor give you your release date?"

"Hell yes," Sparkles grinned. "I'm getting the hell of this dump tomorrow!" After spending almost two weeks in ICU she had spent the last four waiting to be given the clean bill of health to leave. The nurses would certainly be happy to see her go.

"I'm sure there will be some restrictions," Steve commented, moving his pen, even as he finished a crossword puzzle.

"And I'm sure that I shall ignore most of them," she huffed and then broke the pencil in her hand in half. Steve made a noise in his throat but she just grinned. "So, were you at work this late or something?" It was known to Steve and Sparkles that after the shooting Tony had actually spent more time with his company, and hadn't actually entertained at the Tower. No one at the Tower knew that it was because of Loki and Sparkles. Except possibly Megs and Fury.

"Ah, no, I was visiting Loki, actually." Steve and Tony tried to not let Sparkles know how bad Loki's mental state was.

"Oh good. You can take me there tomorrow when I get out then," Sparkles pointed a pencil at him. "Maybe he can get out soon then, too."

"Actually, tomorrow morning I have to work. Pepper has actually threatened me with revoking my visiting rights to Loki if I don't come in for a few hours." Tony mumbled.

"Well, then Steve will take me, won't you?" She smirked at him and he blinked, stopping his puzzle. There was a bit of silence and she raised an eyebrow. "Why does it seems like you don't want me to go?"

"I don't think that would be possible to keep you two apart," Tony muttered as he crossed his legs at the knee. "Just, um," Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't go in with high hopes," Steve finished quietly.

* * *

It was just after lunch had been served when Steve and Sparkles arrived to see Loki. Steve checked them in as Sparkles looked around, wondering just exactly she was going to be walking into. She had to wonder how Loki was coping, staying the place that he had worked to avoid since he was six.

"Alright," Steve handed her a visitors badge and led her through the first set of doors into the facility. "I'm gonna hang back a little, and let you two talk. One look and I can come over, alright?" Sparkles raised an eyebrow but nodded. He gave her a shoulder a quick squeeze and opened the last set of doors for her and they walked into the lounge.

She looked around, not seeing Loki at first, until Steve pointed towards the couch. Loki was there, one knee pulled up into his chest, his long black hair falling over he gaunt, pale, face, One hand was clutched around something the other moving and tapping out random things on his outstretched leg. Sparkles glanced back at Steve. "That's not my Loki."

"No, no it's not," he agreed quietly. "He needs this as much as you do though. He for some reason can't believe that you are alive, he thinks you died seven weeks ago." She swallowed and walked over, wiping at the wetness in her eyes before sitting down on the couch next to Loki.

Loki frowned a little when one melody stuck out, when he was able to a shock of yellow light out of the corner of his eye. "No, no you can go away," he said quietly and tried to turn. "I don't need this."

"Loki," he felt a hand close over the one that was on his leg. He tried to pull away and shook his head.

"You're not here. I don't need to see this!" He leaned back but the grip on his hand only became tighter. "You're not real!"

"Yes I am! Why won't you believe them when they save I'm alive?" The voice was just like he remembered her. He had to get away. "You didn't listen to Steve, or Tony, or the doctors?"

"They tell me a lot of things," he hissed out. "They tell me I'll leave, they'll tell me I'll get better. They don't understand!" He could feel the flinch when he started to yell. "They couldn't save anyone! They couldn't save you! They couldn't save Mom!" He let out a strangled mix of a laugh and a sob. "They can't save me. It's all a lie."

He didn't want to say that this was the most coherent his mind had been in weeks. He could actually think, could process what was happening around him, the things around him were getting their color back. Loki didn't want to get used to it, it would all go away soon.

"Did you touch my drumsticks?"

Or so he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Angst ahoy! And plot twists, oh the plot twists.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

"Did you touch my drumsticks?"

Loki looked up at the woman in front of him, his mind working at over time. "What?" He reached out his free hand and it let it rest against her cheek gently. When his hand didn't go through he moved forward, one arm gripping the edge of her jacket, the other wrapping around her shoulder. "You're actually here."

"Of course I am!" She let out a breath and she wrapped her arms around her, practically holding him up. "I told you I would never leave, you ass!"

"You were hiding out, without me," he smirked slightly, resting his cheek against her shoulder.

"Not by choice," she ran her nails up and down his back. "But, I'm here now."

Loki closed his eyes and held onto her. "I should have known," he said quietly and he felt her shift a little. "I should have heard them, should have known that something was wrong. I could have helped you, in a way I couldn't help her..."

"Shush," she lightly pinched his back. "Don't you dare blame yourself. We'll find out who did it, don't you worry about a thing. We just need to work on getting you out of here." Her nose wrinkled a little and she pushed Loki back a bit. "After we get rid of the onions that have made a home in your hair."

"What?" Loki blinked and looked at her.

"You need a shower. Like, now." She stood up and grabbed his hands, dragging him up. "You ho take a shower, and I'll-" She went to push him off but he held onto her hands.

"No, I'm not leaving you again." Loki stubbornly shook his head, refusing to let go of her. "I can't, I won't-" He pulled her towards the hall with the rooms. Steve had finally noticed that they were moving and excused himself from the conversation with the orderly. "You're coming with me."

"Whoa! That was one time in college! We were drunk." She smirked. "You need a shower, there's no arguing that point," Sparkles told him. "But I'm not about to take a shower with you. You can't handle all this." She smirked as she wiggled her hips a little. "Plus, I don't want to see little Loki."

"You didn't think he was little in college." He flashed her the sly smile that was saved only for her. Sparkles grinned, seeing the man that was her best friend and brother, even if just for a minute. "You have to stay in the room, where I can see you. Please?"

"Alright, that I can deal with," she nodded as they reached his room. She looked around seeing the plain room before Loki pulled him into the equally bland bathroom. "Steve?" She glanced back at the man entering the room. "Can you see if it's okay if we get him a razor? Under our supervision of course. He needs a shave as much as he needs this shower."

"I'll see what I can't rustle up," Steve nodded a little, leaving the room.

Sparkles turned when she heard the water start to run and blinked when Loki suddenly pulled her into his arms. He kissed her cheeks and looked at her. "I haven't been able to think this clearly in weeks. Everything-"

"I know," she smiled at him. "I know everything about you, remember?" He nodded a little before pulling off his shirt. She could see just how much weight he lost while being in here and wondered just what he had put himself through while she was recovering. Sparkles took her shirt the grabbed his pants when he slipped them off, and started to fold them a little before searching for a new pair. "So, whatcha been up to?"

"Seriously?" He slipped under the stream of water after dropping his drawers. Sparkles hardly noticed as she dropped his new clothes on the sink counter and pulled over a chair to sit across from the half opened curtain. "Well, I've been sitting in a black and white haze of sounds. How was your recovery?"

"Interesting. We need to start thinking about to get you out of here." She crossed her leg over her knee, leaning back in the chair. She could help where she looked, and she chose to stay inside the shower, unashamedly. "Things are happening, Loki."

"You sound pretty serious, I don't like that," he peeked his head around, shampoo foaming at his hair.

"You didn't think that I was actually doing nothing in the hospital did you?" She smirked at him and he ducked back behind the curtain. "Steve brought me a laptop to watch movies on."

"Did you happen to watch any movies?"

"I might have gotten through half of one on accident," she glanced up in thought. "But they had wireless internet there, and I used my intense hacker skills." She watched the leg that was in view and the shadow behind the curtain. "It's Odin." The movement stopped. "You are breathing right?"

"This could actually explain a few things," movement resumed as he finsihed rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "Now that you're here, I'm able to make sense of something that was bothering me. I was too distracted to know what it meant before."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Sparkles was curious about this tied in with her news. "Does it have something to do with how Odin has been ordering hits?"

"Would you listen? I think I have a plan. I've been hearing two distinct songs when Tony, Steve, or Thor isn't here. One of them is Odin, I knew that right away, but didn't know what it meant." He stood under the water for a second, still trying to figure out what the second song meant. "The other was Laufey."

"Laufey!" Sparkles stood up suddenly as she shouted. Steve ran back into the bathroom as Loki stepped from behind the curtain to look at her.

"Ah!" Steve turned around quickly, covering his eyes and one hand holding out a cheap plastic razor. "Too much man, too much."

"Why the Hell would you be hearing Laufey!" Sparkles shouted as Loki quickly grabbed the razor from Steve's outstretched hand.

"His song is getting weak, I think he's sick, possibly terminal," Loki continued, ignoring her outbursts.

"And why should you care? He should you like property Loki!" She was growling and pacing back and forth. Loki purposely didn't answer as he finished shaving. The water turned off and he held out a hand for a towel, Sparkles placing it in his hand automatically.

"I should care, because I'm going to take his property." Loki stepped out with the towel around his hips.

Sparkles raised an eyebrow. "Explain." Steve dared a look behind him and turned around seeing Loki somewhat decently covered up.

"Laufey has no other children, no other heir to his company," Loki slipped some boxers on under the towel. "I am all but disowned by Odin. He's made it clear that he wants me no where near his good name." Sparkles snorted.

"Do you think it'll work though?" She took the towel when he put his pants on and threw it over his wet hair.

"I have information about Odin that Laufey would probably pay to have," Loki looked at her, a slightly smirk to his face. "We have the contract of their trade of my life. I think we can make it work." Loki turned to look at Steve. "Is Tony coming? I think we're going to need him here."

"He sent me a message a couple minutes ago," Steve confirmed. "Pepper has released him from work and he's on his way."

"Why do we need Stark?" She eyed Loki's hair as he brushed it.

"We're going to need a distraction," Loki explained. "And I think that Stark Industries is going to have an important business merger soon." He looked at his own hair hanging around his pale face. "We need to do something about my hair, don't we?"

There was a click and Loki and Sparkles glanced back to Steve holding up a pocket knife. "I never go anywhere without it."

"How did you get in here with it?" Sparkles took it and gathered Loki's hair back.

"They never check my boots," he shrugged a little.

"Not gonna lie Steve, that's a little sexy."

"Please don't think about that while have a knife near my neck," Loki murmured, rolling his eyes. "I'll need some new clothes, they aren't going to just let me walk out of here, no matter what kind of distraction we can get Tony to make."

"Leave that to me," Sparkles grinned as she threw several inches of hair in the trash can. "You'll be out of here within the next thirty minutes. Odin should have tried harder." She twirled the knife in her hand, flicking the blade down with two fingers, tossed it to Steve and left the room, following closely behind an orderly.

Loki's fingers played with the small reactor around his neck and glanced at Steve. "I think I missed her." Steve snorted as he rolled his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'll just drop this here... Ehehehehe.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

"Why are we going back to the mansion?" Loki let Sparkles do most of the talking once they had gotten back to Tony's car. Tony had managed to get JARVIS to hack into the facilities systems while he flirted with the secretary, and all the doors unlocked, causing a fair bit of hassle for everyone else. Loki just wanted some peace and quiet in his head.

"Because, your apartment is being watched," Steve told them as Tony turned into his drive.

"Of course it is," Loki sighed a little, leaning his head against Sparkles shoulder.

"No worries though, I have probably the best looked after property out there, JARVIS could detect a fly on the foliage five miles out," Tony tried to reassure them.

They stopped in front of the mansion and Steve and Tony got out as Sparkles moved to open the door for them. He internally sighed, thinking of how it wasn't too long ago that they had decided to move out. He didn't think he'd be coming back here so soon, and wondered just how everything would turn out this time.

"Thor went to go get some things for you at your apartment," Steve told them as they walked inside, Loki more sedately with Sparkles pressed at his side.

"I thought you said the place was being watched?" Sparkles raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that top someone off that we're not there and apparently have no intention of returning soon?"

"Thor has been armed with a device that will break out any surveillance devices within half a mile," Tony informed them. "And if anyone is watching with their eyes he just won't walk out with a ton of stuff. Things will be slow coming."

"Seems like you have everything planned out," Loki murmured and Tony nodded. They reached the kitchen and Loki plopped into a chair at the counter, leaning his head against the cool stone surface. There were only three songs present, that was something he could easily deal with.

"My mind works a mile a second," Tony grinned before he a took a step closer to Loki on the other side of the counter top. "While we work everything out, how are you? I mean, now that you've been broken out of the nut house."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled gently. "Better than before. You can probably have this back now," Loki moved his head a little to get at the chain the reactor was on. Tony quickly stopped his hands and shook his head. Loki tried not to be relieved.

"No, I have no use for it, I got one built in, remember?" He tapped the reactor under his shirt. "You keep it, you never know when it may come in handy. Might even help you sleep if dear Sparkles isn't close by."

"Let hope it doesn't come to that," Sparkles said from her spot next to Loki. "I wouldn't want to rely on Stark Tech more than I have to," she smirked as Tony actually looked offended.

"I'll have you know-"

"Who wants something to eat?" Steve interrupted what could have turned into something embarrassing for Tony. He didn't wait for anyone's answer before he moved to the fridge and started to pull stuff out. Anything really, he wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Actually, what I would like is to hear this big plan that Loki came up while rooming with the other nutters," Tony said as he leaned back against the counter on his elbows. "I mean, SE is going to be involved in this, and asCEO-"

"We get it," Sparkles interrupted. "Your ego is large."

Loki shook his head a little before tilting it up a little and glancing at the other before crossing his arms on the counter to let his chin rest on his arms. "Since it is well hidden that I am actually of blood relation to Laufey, and I will most likely have information that he would like-"

"And that we have copies of the thought to be destroyed papers detailing Loki's doption'," SParkles threw in.

"-I should like to confront him." Loki finished. "He is ill, I can hear it in his song, and if I can get him to turn his business over to me-"

"Then you can retaliate to Odin's attacks," Steve said as he turned towards them, a couple of glasses in his hands. Seemed the man had made milkshakes.

"You catch on quickly, Rogers," Loki nodded, tilting his head a little to get comfortable.

"A merger with SE and Laufeyson could be a tricky thing," Tony commented, taking the glass from Steve, stirring the contents inside. "If it happens after your appointed new Owner and CEO it could look as if this was planned-"

"It's being planned right now," Sparkles flat-lined.

"Yes, but you don't want everyone knowing that," Tony rolled his eyes. "Just because you guys don't see me work doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I have managed to keep a multi-billion-dollar company still in business." He pushed himself up from the counter and took a couple steps closer to Loki and Sparkles. "This is delicate plan you're coming up with."

"I don't see how I have many other options," Loki told the man, glancing up at him. "If I sit and do nothing then Odin will continue to make his moves, order his death strikes, and I shall be powerless to do anything about it."

"I could-" Tony started but Loki shook his head to cut him off.

"I shall need to hit Odin where he would be least expecting it," Loki said. "He would think that I would dare to defy him in public, against his own company and namesake."

"Aren't you afraid that he'll release that Laufey sold you?" Steve asked, gingerly sipping from his own glass. He certainly hadn't forgotten about his busywork, and it tasted good.

"It'll make him look bad," Sparkles said. "No matter how he tries to spin it, the media will still find out that it was a business deal that int he end made him millions."

"And that after all is said and done, his adopted son turned against him," Loki added. "No, he shall not release that vital information, it would be more damaging to him than it ever could be to me."

"It would shine too much light on his private life, also," Tony mused. He knew all about the media poking their camera where they didn't belong. "I'm sure the man had more skeletons than Howard ever did."

"You have no idea," Loki murmured.

"Alright," Tony nodded looking between three people in his kitchen. "I'm in. I'm always up for a little legal screwing." He grinned as the others tried to resist groaning out loud.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'll just drop this here... Ehehehehe.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Loki looked at the pile of letters and small packages sitting on the table in front of him. Lifting his eyes he looked at the Sparkles sitting across from him. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"Every single one?"

"Yes, Lo," she responded, reaching over to pick up a letter and open it with the silver handled letter opener. "'Dear Mr Loki, I am your biggest fan. I've been following the band Zenith for a year now and I can't get enough of your music. Your voice must be a gift from the gods themselves. Why don't you and the band play more local shows? My friends and I see you live every time you play, we can't wait for your next show!'" She looked up at him from the letter, his eyes a little wide. "Do I need to continue?"

"But, wha," Loki stumbled as he looked through all the pieces addressed to the band, and mostly himself. "How do they know where to send these? We haven't played in a while. I haven't even been around! I've been locked up!"

"Well, you haven't been singing in a while," Sparkles corrected him, holding up the folded letter. "And let me tell you, there are a lot of those get well soon letters. Even though they don't actually know what happened, you were noticed missing, by what seems to be our loyal fans." She smirked a little and leaned back in the chair, propping a foot up on the table of letters.

"How are there this many though? Are a lot of them from the same person?" He started looking through some of the return address and was surprised by what he saw.

"Lolo," Sparkles grinned. "These are from all over the world! You wouldn't believe how many there are from Europe alone! They want us to go on tour there, there's almost like a cult following or something." Loki opened his mouth to say something else when they were stopped by a rather pregnant Megs walking through with Steve behind her.

"Steve, I understand that you are an ever caring person, but I need you tonight," she stopped to turn and look at him. "I told you this a week ago. I should have known that you weren't listening, but that's not my fault."

"Now, I didn't say-" Steve stopped when she held up a finger and pointed it at him.

"When you're carrying another person in your stomach just itching to get out, then you can argue with me." Steve actually looked chagrined as he glanced down at her stomach. "I know you can make it happen Steve." She pat the top of his head, (and no one would comment on how he had to lean his head down for her), and pushed him back towards the exit before turning back to Loki and Sparkles.

"Good afternoon Megs," Loki said, instantly getting up when he noticed her heading straight for the chair he was sitting in. If she could get Steve to do what she wanted without him arguing, he didn't want to know what she could do to him. "You're positively glowing."

"I'm happy to see that the crazy house didn't destroy your healthy respect of fear for me," she smirked as she lowered herself into the recently vacated chair. "Oh good," she said as she spied the letters and packages. "You're getting that stuff out of my mail room. Nick will happy to hear that, too."

"We were just talking about how maybe we should think about going on some kind of tour," Sparkles said as Loki sat down next to her, throwing his arm behind her on the back of the couch.

"And leave the Tower with no house band?" She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes briefly tracked behind them before focusing, and neither occupant missed it.

"You're getting rid of the band, Megs?" Tony's voice sounded behind Loki and Sparkles as he slid into the chair between the couch and Megs. "Just because poor Loki had a little crazy spell doesn't mean they aren't any good anymore."

"Very funny Stark," Sparkled threw an empty envelope at Tony, aiming to give him a papercut on his face. Tony caught it and smirked as he glanced at it. "We were talking about band stuff before Megs and Steve walked in."

"And then Steve walked back out," Loki added.

"Scared of the pregnant woman, right?" Tony shrugged a little before dropping the envelope on the table. "I would be too if I hadn't of been there for the first pregnancy."

"Secretly hoping that one of them will be yours?" Sparkles smirked a little at Tony who pulled a face.

"No way," Tony quickly shook his head. "I am A-Okay with not having any children. Rent-a-niece is perfectly fine with me." Tony let his legs hang over the edge of the chair. "Plus, I can't see myself as a very good father anyway."

"All ego and no skills," Megs rolled her eyes a little, placing a hand on her stomach. "No, the only thing you don't want to happen is to become anchored and lose your playboy title." Tony stuck his tongue out at her. "It's too bad that science won't be able to find a way for men to carry a child, or else I would subject you to that pleasure, Stark."

"And that's the reason right there I'll never have kids," Sparkles threw in. "No way do I wanna carry something inside me. Putting on weight, getting emotional-" She looked up as Megs slowly lifted an eyebrow. "Not that you don't pull it off beautifully, Megs."

"Oh, don't break Cap's heart," Tony said and received three odd looks. "What? I call Steve Cap now. You know, like from that old comic Captain America? He totally looks like Cap, and I swear, sometimes he could totally be him. That's besides the point."

"What is the point?" Loki asked. Sparkles looked over at him, detecting something odd in his voice, but he shrugged her off.

"He's made it no secret that he loves children," Megs said. "He'd love to have one of his own."

"Another one you mean," Tony said. He tensed when felt one angry look and two shocked expressions hit him. "Oh, that's right, he doesn't actually tell anyone about his kid, does he?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'll just drop this here... Ehehehehe.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

"Don't shit around with us now Stark," Sparkles leaned forward while Loki stayed back against the couch. Megs looked ready to take the life out of Tony.

"Anthony," Megs warned. It became obvious that Tony wasn't the only one holding on to this secret.

"No way, I wanna hear this," Sparkles cut her off. "He's always hounding me about my past, but come to find out that golden boy isn't so golden."

"There's a lot you don't know about Steve," Tony informed them. "Megs knows, but that's because she's shacking up with the master spy."

"I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want you spilling his life secrets," Megs told him, not moving from her rested position. She didn't have to move to make her anger known, she was a mother.

"And how do you know so much about Rogers?" Loki asked Tony, the first time he had spoken for several minutes.

"We went to college together," Tony shrugged a little. That clearly wasn't the whole story. "Listen, I'll tell you, mostly because, well, that's who I am."

"But you two are Not to speak to Steve about this," Megs finished Tony's thought. "I will not have this getting back to him, he will have to tell you this story on his own."

"Sounds familiar," Sparkles murmured and Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't speak on it.

"I guess this needs a little back story for you to really understand what I'm about to say," Tony told them, lounging back in the chair. He had seemed to take on a more responsible aire about him, despite that he was about to spill some of the closest secrets of one of his friends. "I knew about this when we were in college, but I hadn't realized how bad it had gotten." He looked at Sparkles and Loki. "Steve, well, had cancer." Tony held up a hand before opened mouths could stop him. "You know Steve, heart of gold, met his best friend in some kind support group, or something. They were like cancer buddies."

"That is a horrible term, Tony," Megs did interrupt him this time. Tony just shrugged. She hadn't expected any different.

"Well, when Buckey, his friend, had a kid he was named Godfather, and Steve took that job seriously." Sparkles snorted and Loki rested a hand on her shoulder, near her mouth should it be needed. "Poor thing, had an immune system from hell. Caught colds all the time, had a fight with the flu once, just one thing after the other."

"I thought-" Loki placed his hand over Sparkles mouth, ignoring the death glare she aimed his way.

"This next part even I'm a little confused on, not actually sure how it happened." Tony seemed to pause, almost as if he was thinking of how he wanted to say his next thought. "We were out of college, and I was working my way out of the company eye and meeting with Megs. Steve effectively disappeared for a year, and when he came back he looked a hundred times better. Apparently there was some kind of experimental drug and Cap volunteered for it."

"Are you trying to say that he's turning into Captain America? I mean," Sparkles held Loki's hands away from her as she got her thoughts out, "he's had some kind of experiment used on him, and now he looks like this?"

"Now that you mention it," Tony smirked a little at the thought. "I know what I'm getting him for his birthday. Oh he's going to love the outfit." The other three groaned. "Anyway, back to the story. He comes back a year later, in a weird remission, only to find out that Buckey and his wife had died in a car accident. He talked to some people and found that their son, only five at the time, had been sent to an orphanage because no one was able to take him, if there was any family.

"Steve was done there as soon as he could, adopted the boy and brought him back with him, big family man that he is." Tony's face did not expel the confidence that this story ended well.

"How come he's never told anyone about him? I mean, we've never met him, he's never said anything to me," Sparkles asked, a little confused. She had spent enough time with him when Loki was sick before that she would have found about a hidden son.

"Remember his immune system from Hell?" Sparkles blinked once before she pushed herself up from couch, Loki watching her closely. She reached the bar, leaning down to grab a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "He didn't get to 7."

"When I said I needed him, I meant that I needed him to move his volunteer days," Megs picked up the story. "He spends his days not working, when not at a hospital," she eyed Sparkles then Loki when she knew that he was paying attention, "at the orphanage."

"Of course he does," Sparkles almost dropped her head on the bar but Loki had gotten up and was working on taking the drink from her, putting a hand out to stop her head. "Because he's just That perfect."

"Sparks," Loki murmured when he failed to get the bottle away from her.

"No, why shouldn't I get this out?" She glared at him, ignoring the other two. "He's just so perfect, Captain fucking America in the flesh. I can't be that perfect Barbie that he's looking for, and he can't change that. I'm me, that's it, there is no changing." Sparkles growled when Loki grabbed the bottle and Tony leaned up from the chair to take it. "If he can't deal with that, then that's not my problem anymore!"

The back door leading to the bar opened and Steve walked in with a box and he blinked when everyone's eyes turned to him. Sparkles growled and walked out of the room, with Loki closely behind her.

"Should I-" Tony and Megs both shook their heads when Steve started talking.

"It's best just to let those two work it out," Tony slid back down into the chair, handing the whiskey back to Steve. "You know how they operate."

"I swear, you're all children to me," Megs wiggled a little in her chair. "It's like I don't actually need this baby, I have a whole tower full of you."

"I almost take offense to that," Tony told her. "But I no longer live here, I just visit." He smirked at the evil glance aimed his way.

"No, you're the rotten neighbor kid who riles everyone up," Megs pointed. "That's exactly- Oh." She stopped, blinking a couple of times and both men raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, speaking of children."

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Tony sat up as Steve dropped the box on the counter and practically ran over to Megs. "Aren't you supposed to have like another six or seven weeks before you pop that thing out?" He put his hands up in surrender at the twin expressions of annoyance, reigning in his slight feeling of panic. Those two picked a hell of a time to run off."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'll just drop this here... Ehehehehe.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Loki followed Sparkles out of the building and to the alley, ignoring the people who walked by on the sidewalk. "Don't you dare." Sparkles growled out, not turning around to look at Loki. "I have every right-"

"Of course you have every right," Loki echoed quietly. "I'm just saying don't run away from the building quite yet. Perhaps-"

"What happened to you back there?" She turned on him, stopping the conversation about her for a time. "You hardly spoke, and you're always one for gathering new stories. A regular wannabe genius in the making, taking in everything you can."

"There are some subjects that I don't need to know everything about," Loki told her.

"Oh come on," Sparkles took a step towards him, narrowing her eyes a little. "This is me you're talking to. What's really going on? You started to get all weird when they started talking about kids."

Loki let out a little hum and looked out towards the end of the alley, watching some of the people walking by. "Yes, I would have expected you to notice that."

"You're voice is getting all posh on me again." Sparkles raised an eyebrow at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you-"

"Sparkles? Loki?" She bristled at the voice coming around the corner and Loki glanced over at her. He took a step towards her when Steve looked down the alley, spotting them, and started their way. "Hey, I just-"

"Just what? Had to know where I went?" Sparkles didn't move, arms crossed against her chest. "Here I am Ken."

"What?" Steve frowned a little and stopped, Loki in between them. "Sparkles, what the hell is going on? I don't get why you're so upset. What exactly did you do?"

"It's what you don't do," she sighed, growling a little under her breath. "What you can't do, you seem to be able to do everything! You're such a fucking perfect person!" Loki had turned tot he side so he could watch both of them, but still be left out of the conversation. Hopefully. "Everything has to go your way, and you have to know everything, but heaven forbid anyone should find out that you're hiding secrets!"

"Hiding- What the hell?" Steve frowned a took a step forward, stopping when he saw that Sparkles was ready to move. "Listen, I don't know what was said before I came in-"

"A whole lot was said," she spit out. "About how your life just can't stand to not be perfect. Even if something happens you can just jump right over to an orphanage to volunteer and clear out your conscience!"

Steve's eyes narrowed a little and Loki thought that this might be one of the few times he had ever seen Steve Rogers get mad. "Hey now, what ever I do with my time is my choice. I don't need to tell anyone a reason about why I do it. And no one should be going around trying to figure out why I do what I do."

"Oh, that's rich," Sparkles let out a bark of laughter. "So we can't know what goes on in your not so tragic life, but no one else can have any secrets. Such a hypocrite!" She threw her arms up then pointed at Steve. "Do you wanna compare sob stories? Because maybe if you had offered even just a little something to me, I might have actually felt like sharing."

"Sharing?" Steve let out a scoff and glanced up before looking back at her. "You keep everything so close to your chest that it's in deeper than Tony's arc reactor. Neither you nor Loki will ever share anything!" His eyes narrowed again. "I don't know why you can't see that some people just want to help, not everyone wants to hurt you!"

"Remind me what the road to hell is paved with?" She shook her head, glancing over at Loki before pinning Steve with her gaze again. "You know what, you can take your good intentions, and save them for some other charity case. That's not what I am, nor am I the perfect little Barbie to your Ken. That's not who I am, I'll never be that person! The sooner you understand that, the better everything will be!"

"I never said that's what I was looking for! That's not what I wanted!" Loki raised his eyebrows a little when even Steve had started to raise his voice. "If that's what I wanted would I have done all that I have? Would I have been there after you guys moved? Would I have stayed in the hospital to make sure you got better? Taken you to go break someone out of a mental hospital?"

"I never asked you to do any of that shit!" She pointed at him again, taking a step closer. "You did that all on your own, so don't expect me to just jump into your arms singing your praises!"

"How could I? I would never come first in your mind!" He threw his arms out. "Who knows if there will Ever be someone who would come first? You can't keep running and pushing people away, but don't let anyone tel you that. Just keep going the way are, you'll end up alone, hiding like you always want to."

The sounds from the street suddenly seemed much to loud to Loki. The silence between the two on either side him stretched before Sparkles spoke again. "We're done." She walked moved, walking past Steve and Loki just blinked before his own feet forced him to move. He caught the utterly broken look on Steve's face before closing his eyes briefly.

"Things weren't supposed to work out this way," he muttered to himself. "The music always has a plan, but this one sucks."

He caught up with Sparkles as she reached the car they had come in. "Hey," he caught her arm gently. "You're gonna go home and get some rest right?" He gave her a hard look.

"Yeah," she sighed as she pulled out the keys. "Not like I had much else planned. Are you going to stay here?"

"Not for long," Loki shook his head. "I'm gonna go get our things from inside, ask Tony if he can drop me off. I've got a few things to pick up first." He let a little smile out. "Been a while since we needed the LoSparks treatment." She snorted and shook her head.

"Well, don't stay out too late, you know I worry when i don't know where you are." She pinched one of his cheeks, slipping in the drivers seat of the car. Loki rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek and heading back for the Tower.

Watching him walk through the doors she pulled out her phone, sending out a group message. She knew what she needed, and she knew the rest of the band would back her up.

Loki found the the lounge was a bustle of activity as soon as he walked in. Fury was with Megs, who was looking rather stressed and in pain. Tony was coming down the stairs with Sabby and a blanket and bag that he handed to Fury. Not more than a minute later Loki turned when he heard a siren approaching the building. An ambulance pulled up and he turned back to the small group, blinking.

Steve walked back in, holding the door open for the paramedics and their stretcher. "I came out to tell you that Megs was having her baby early."

Loki wished the wall was harder than he knew it to be, wanting to bang his head against it rather hard.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'll just drop this here... Ehehehehe.**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money. Mr Brightside belongs to The Killers, and I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man, or Loki, or The Avengers. I do own the character of Megs, and half custody of Sparkles, who is an amazing person and my collaborator.**

* * *

Loki sat in the waiting room, two seats away from Tony, who had a lap full of sleeping Sabby, Steve on the other side of Tony. They had been there for almost four hours. Steve had managed to charm a nurse and was allowed into the room every so often to check on the progress. He never said anything when he came back, and no one asked.

Sabby turned and stretched her arms in Tony's lap and he wrapped an arm around her side to keep her from rolling to the floor. "Hmmmm. Unca Tony?"

"Yeah peaches?" Tony helped her sit up and yawned after she did.

"Is momma and daddy still in the room?" She swung herself around to let her little legs dangle off the chair and looked up at Tony.

"Yeah, still there, still waiting for your younger brother to get here." Loki watched as Tony ran a hand through her hair, and quickly looked away. "Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat then come back and see them." Sabina nodded and took Tony's hand as they stood up.

"I could use something to drink," Steve said as he stood up with them. He glanced over at Loki, but the taller man opened his mouth before Steve could talk.

"I'll stay here, I don't need anything," Loki informed them, leaning back in his chair a little. "I'll let you know if anything happens before your return." Steve and Tony nodded and they headed for the elevator and down to the cafeteria.

Not five minutes later a doctor appeared in the room, looking around, before his eyes fell on Loki. Here for Audrey Megs?" Loki blinked but nodded and he motioned for Loki to follow. Getting up from the chair he followed the man in scrubs quickly to the room, seeing Fury holding onto Megs' hand with one of his own, while the other arm seemed to be sitting in a sling.

"Did Stark skip out already?" Fury raised an eyebrow, his jaw clenching a little when Megs squeezed his hand. Loki was suddenly aware of why Fury's hand was in a sling.

"No, he and Rogers took Sabina down to the cafeteria. She had just woken up," Loki explained quickly, a little confused on why he was in there. He blinked when the doctor was suddenly pushing his arms into a gown, and handing gloves to him.

"We're short handed, so I'll need your help," the man told him and his eyes widened a little. "nothing big, just stand there and do what I tell you."

"For some reason we told him too look for you or Stark," Fury said, sounding a little forced. Megs let out a grunt, then a whine and Loki realized that he was about to be there for the birth of a baby.

"I can run down and get Tony," Loki quickly offered, until Megs opened her eyes and looked at him. "Or, I can stay here." Megs nodded once and Loki swallowed thickly.

* * *

An hour later loud music invaded Loki's ears as he stepped through the doors of the club. Looking up on stage he saw several women on stage, the crowd of people pushing against the stage in excitement. He raised an eyebrow as they started singing. Sparkles caught his eyes and smirked. He crossed his arms and moved to the side waiting for her to finish the song, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was voluntarily singing in front of others.

"Well, hello there," Sparkles greeted as she bounced up to him. "On a scale of one to ten how upset are you with me?" Loki sighed and rolled his eyes a little.

"You're lucky," he leaned his back against the wall as some other members of the band got up and started to sing. "Were it anyone else who had lied to me, I would probably flay them with words." She gave him a wide smile and reached her arms up to rest on his shoulders. "Is this your way of letting me know that you were replacing me in the band when I wasn't there?"

"My voice isn't anything like yours," she quickly backtracked. "Yours has musical genius, mine is just passable."

"it's more than passable," he rolled his eyes a little. "I have this voice because I'm insane," he touched his head with one finger. Sparkles frowned and pushed his finger down.

"You're not crazy. Stuff just happened, and it kind of messed things up a little," she could feel her argument falling apart. "So, what took you so long to come and find me?"

"I was at the hospital," her put his hands up as her eyes widened. "Megs had gone into labor." He left out the part about Steve's real reason for finding them. He was slowly losing faith in the songs, and if he was honest with himself, he missed having his Sparkles all to himself.

"No way! Is she alright? What about the baby?" She had to raise her voice a little as the crown around them cheered as another song ended.

"A baby boy, he was small, and will have to spend several days in NICU," he explained calmly. "The doctor said that he'd probably be okay to leave in a few days. I didn't stay long after that."

"Whoa," Sparkles ran a hand through her hair and looked up at Loki. "Wait. How exactly did you find me?" She narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Ah, yes, well, I'm not sure if I should say that I used the GPS plant on your phone, or that T.m. accidentally sent the gathering text to me as well." Sparkles snorted a little.

"Of course it was T.m.," she shrugged and moved closer to him as the crowd started to sing along with the band members, including T.m., on stage, getting louder. "Alright, well you know what we need to do now?"

"I was contemplating eating my emotions through ice cream," Loki offered. She stared at him ebfore shaking her head.

"No, I know something better." She put her hands on his shoulders, grinning a little. "Shots!" Loki groaned.

Five heavy drinks later, Loki was resting his head against Sparkles shoulder, giggling a little to himself. Sparkles raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him, smirking slightly. "did you know that she broke Fury's wrist?"

"Huh?" Sparkles raised both eyebrows. "Who did and why? Well, who did?"

"Megs," Loki said simply. "She was immense amounts of pain, and Fury playing the ever caring father refused to let go of her hand. Or else he couldn't let go. I am unsure of the specific details."

"I'm thinking that you got off lightly," Sparkles murmured.

That is the reason that I had to accompany the Doctor into the room.." Sparkles blinked and looked over at him. "Tony and Steve had taken Sabby-"

"Steve was there?" She shouldn't have been surprised, but he was the reason that she was at the bar with the band. Loki just nodded.

"The doctor said they were short handed, and Fury was unable to do anything with only one arm. I did not wish to be in the delivery room with them to be honest."

"Well, who would Want to be in there?" Sparkles leaned over, signaling the bartender for another drink. "The reasons to not get pregnant just keep mounting, my friend." She looked over and noticed that he had put his head on his arms on the bar and he was looking to the side.

"Hey!" Sparkles glanced over to see T.m. yelling at them from the stage. "You jackasses gonna sit and gossip like little old ladies, or are you gonna actually sing?" Sparkles waved an arm at her as she turned back to Loki.

"He was so small," she had to lean closer to hear all of his words. "The doctor handed him to me immediately, I was the first to hold him." His eyes seemed to glaze over and something lingered in his voice that Sparkles had never really heard before. She wasn't sure that she knew who the man in front of her was. "I had to watch Tony act so well with Sabby, even though he very vocally claimed that he did not want a child."

Sparkles blinked and looked at him. "But you do?" Some kind of whine left his throat and her eyes widened slightly. "Loki? What the hell?"

"I've wanted to be a father for some time now, several years," he sighed a bit before sitting up on his stool, glancing around the bar. "I think I should like a distraction now."

"Oh, hey, no wait," Sparkles grabbed his hand and turned him towards her. "What is this whole father business that I've never heard anything about? I thought we told each other everything?"

"We do, but this was something that I could not tell you have it hang over your head as such." He finished off the drink in front of him. "You do not want children, and neither does Tony, and it would be a rather silly idea to have a child with this threat of Odin around. I feel it is a moot point." He glanced towards the stage. "I think I should like to sing now. I know that people have been waiting rather long to get a song from me."

Sparkles blinked, still processing his confession and then his sudden topic change. She chalked it up to the alcohol. "Come." he grabbed her hand as he slid from the stool. "Be my back up," he grinned and she had no choice but to follow him, grinning a little.


End file.
